Juego por tu amor:Todo o Nada
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: U.A. Bella Swan es obligada a pagar la deuda de su padre:ella misma. Quien ve roto su futuro feliz y su matrimonio proximo, tiene que pagar o matan a su padre. Pero ella siente odio hacia el jugador Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

TODO O NADA.

Cap.1 PAGO

Tal vez no sea el mejor momento de pensar en eso. Tal vez debería olvidarlo. Pero como rehuir a la idea de esclavizarme por una maldita deuda. ¿Cómo fue mi padre capaz de jugarme a mí, a su única hija, con ese hombre?

Yo que amo a otro hombre, ¿como pretende mi padre que me entregue como una mercancía? Ni en sus más locos desvaríos.

Y sin embargo ya todo esta hecho. Mi padre esta abajo entregando los papeles de sus posesiones y esperando para entregarme a mí. Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero debo, si no mis padres perderán la vida.

Si la cláusula del juego estipula que si algo, por mínimo que sea no se paga, la deuda se cobra con sangre, por eso acabo de escribir la carta a mi amado, despidiéndome amargamente de él. No sé como lo tomará pero después de esto no tengo salida. Vi mi ventana y la loca idea de fugarme me abrazó como una llama, sin embargo era muy cobarde y amaba demasiado a mi madre para querer desear su muerte, no jamás, por ella hacia este sacrificio, mi padre, sólo bajaba la mirada para evitar los reclamos de mi madre. Y no había manera de evitar el pago.

Después de que salió mi madre, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante, me dijo que buscara la manera de que las cosas fueran mejor para mí. Que desde el momento en que yo me fuera de la casa, ella abandonaría a mi padre y se iría con su prima. Que cualquier cosa que necesitara comunicarme, ese seria el lugar. Ahí estaría para mí.

Bajé con una pequeña maleta de ropa. Al pie de las escaleras estaba mi madre seria, sin llorar. Mi padre sentado frente a mi madre, con la cabeza gacha, sin ánimos para mirarme, ó tal vez con miedo a hacerlo. El hombre me esperaba en la puerta, de espaladas con una gabardina negra que le cubría el cuerpo y un sombrero ocultando su cabello, mi madre me dio un beso de despedida y una carta que guarde en mi ropa. Mi padre se levanto e intentó abrazarme, lo rechacé abiertamente mientras me dirigía hacia el intruso que había cambiado mi vida.

-Estoy lista-fue lo único que dije, el hombre vio la escena y tomó mi maleta y se levantó el sombrero.

-Soy Edward Cullen-ni siquiera le vi el rostro. Desbordaba todo mi cuerpo ira y rencor.

-Eso no importa. Vámonos.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les guste el fic, ya que esta ambientado en el viejo oeste, por fis recuerden que todos los reviews son agradecidos, pues son el premio a uno como escritora, mil gracias por leerlo,.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2EXTRAÑA

Salimos y vi un carruaje, donde subí ayudada por él. Volteé para despedirme de mi madre y después volteé mi rostro, no deseaba ver al autor de mi desdicha. Y nos alejamos de mi casa.

Fueron horas interminables las que sucedieron antes de que llegáramos a un hermoso e imponente rancho, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, pero era muy bonito. Sin embargo todo ese esplendor me sentó mal. Ahora yo era una prisionera. Y pensar que pronto me iba a casar. Ahora ya no podría. Cuando nos detuvimos en una enorme casa, salieron varios peones a ayudarlo. Y él me ayudó a bajar, sin embargo detestaba su roce, detestaba su presencia, ni siquiera le había visto el rostro y no tenia intención de hacerlo.

Al entrar varias personas lo esperaban, me sentí muy incomoda.

-Edward, al fin vuelves-una chica como de mi edad, menuda pero muy hermosa corrió a sus brazos. Y una rubia despampanante le miró algo enojada.

-Vaya al fin, y por ella...-iba a decir algo pero un hombre de rostro bondadoso se acercó a mi.

-Hola yo soy Carlisle Cullen padre de Edward, Alice y Emmet-me los presentó, menos a Edward, por supuesto y también a Jasper, esposo de Alice y Rosalie, esposa de Emmet, la que por cierto me fulminó con la mirada. Por ultimo Esme la esposa de Carlisle y madre de los anteriores presentados me dio un abrazo.

Parecía como si esa familia… me quisiera.

¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿No tenia ya suficiente con lo que su maldito hijo me hizo?

Parecía ser que no.

Llevaron mi maleta y Esme me acompañó a mi recamara. Lo único que deseaba era estar a solas y llorar.

Al entrar la recamara era grande y espaciosa, muy agradable, pero...un momento. Era...la recamara de...él.

Volteé a reclamar, pero ya se habían marchado, ahora estaba sola. Bien pues no le daría el gusto. Así que me senté en un sofá y esperé a que entrara.

Las espuelas de sus botas sonaban con cada paso que daba, mi furia iba en aumento. Al entrar, yo estaba hecha una fiera.

-Aquí hay un error-le grité molesta.-Esta es su recamara, necesito una habitación para mi. ¿Me comprende?

Cuando se quitó el sombrero, su cabello broncíneo quedó expuesto y su rostro por fin lo vi.

Me quedé sorprendida ya que era muy guapo, aunque llevara una barba de días. Se quitó las pistolas y las puso en una silla. Parecía que no me escuchó.

-¿Escuchó lo que le dije? –Sin embargo siguió como si nada.

-Ahí hay agua para que te bañes, la ropa se la puedes pedir a mi hermana Alice, ella tiene mucha. Y ahora déjame descansar.- Y se tiró en la cama y con el sombrero se tapó la cara.

Yo estaba como una estaca, clavada en el piso. ¿Entonces era su propiedad? ¿Un objeto? Eso no. Corrí hacia la silla y tomé la pistola. En mi vida había agarrado una pero este seria el día.

-ESCUCHEME BIEN, ME VOY A LARGAR DE AQUÍ, Y SI PONE OBJECION ALGUNA LO MATO, NO INTENTE NADA PORQUE...-estaba tan ofuscada, que su voz me dejó fría.

-Para empezar, niña tonta, agarra, bien la pistola, y luego quítale el seguro.-Sin moverse siquiera, su voz era autoritaria.

Me quedé de una pieza, que demonios era eso del seguro. Le moví varias cosas y le apunté.

-Bien ya está, ahora no intente retenerme, porque le pesará.-Un ruidito como de una risa ahogada me llegó. Eso bastó para que jalara del gatillo.

-BANG-el estruendo me asustó y tiré la maldita pistola. Miré asustada si había matado al tipo, pero no se veía nada de sangre.

Al momento ya estaba Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett en la puerta.

-¿Pero que demonios...?-Emmett miraba la escena y después comenzó a reír al ver que me soplaba la mano porque me la había quemado con el balazo.

-¿Edward?-mencionó preocupado su padre.

-Estoy bien padre, es muy tonta como para saber hacerlo bien.-Eso me ofendió y me volteé de espaldas a ellos. Rieron todos y salieron de la recamara. Y yo me fui a sentar a rumiar mi coraje.

* * *

**Pobre Bella, ¿que destino le espera? Y su padre como fue capaz de apostarla. **

**Espero les guste el fic y dejen comentarios, ya saben que eso me hace feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo y no les cuesta mas de un minuto.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	3. Chapter 3 ESCAPE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 ESCAPE

A pesar de todo preparé el agua para bañarme, pues "Edward" había salido después de dormir un rato, su hermana Alice entró con ropa muy hermosa para mí.

-Hola Bella, espero que seamos buenas amigas aparte de cuñadas-le miré compungida.

-Eso no es justo, yo me iba a casar, yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre y ahora...las lágrimas brotaron como por arte de magia mientras ella me abrazaba. Me sentí tan desprotegida y sola.

-Por favor Bella, dale una oportunidad a mi hermano, no sabes como es él. El es muy bueno y verás que...-enojada le grité:

-No, no es bueno, si fuera bueno no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, fue ruin y despiadado y le odio, le odio con todas mis fuerzas, lo detesto.-me callé al momento porque precisamente "él" estaba en la puerta mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice, sal de aquí-fue todo lo que dijo- Ella le miró tratando de decir algo, sin embargo él la corrió de la habitación y cerró con llave.

-Apúrate a bañarte-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-le miré desafiante, tal vez si me comportaba odiosa el se fastidiaría y me llevaría de regreso a mi casa.

-Pues te bañarás con agua fría.-Sin dejarme amedrentar, le di la espalda y dejé la tina preparada, no le daría gusto.

-Entonces ¿No te bañarás?-no le respondí. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que hizo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa enfrente de mí, Jadeé y cerré los ojos muy fuerte mientras oía como entraba en la tina y empezaba a bañarse.

-¡Pero que tipo más fresco!-tanteando me fui hacia un rincón de la recamara. Lo suficiente para no verlo. Rato después ya estaba cansada pero mi obstinación no me permitió moverme de ahí.

-Un olor a musk me hizo olfatear con intensidad, que bien olía. Si había algo que a mi personalmente me encantaba de un hombre es que estuviera recién bañado y oliendo a loción.

No pude evitar pensar que hubiera preferido que fuera Ethan a que fuera Edward.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por fin me volví, se había marchado dejándome sola.

Pasaron dos semanas, dos largas y eternas semanas, no podía evitar llorar cada que recordaba a mi ex prometido Ethan. Renegaba en todo momento de mi suerte mientras trabajaba.

Sí el muy maldito de Edward Cullen me puso a trabajar, consecuencia de una cachetada que le propiné cuando me quiso abrazar. Creyó que cedería tan fácilmente pues no, y me levantaba temprano para ordeñar las vacas y luego iba a la cocina para preparar la comida, eran días larguísimos pero los aceptaba contenta de no pasarlos junto a él. Afortunadamente para mi, no me obligó a dormir con él. Pero tampoco me dio una recamara, yo dormía en la cama mientras él lo hacia en el diván.

Una tarde que amenazaba tormenta, los Cullen se encontraban enfrascados en una reunión familiar, estaban encerrados en la biblioteca y aproveché para escapar. Si lograba llegar con Ethan estaría a salvo, él me defendería, pues nos amamos muchísimo.

Tomé un caballo y partí a galope entre los relámpagos que delataban la lluvia torrencial. Era mi oportunidad.

* * *

**bueno me despido.**

**besos **

**Bella Cullen H.**


	4. Chapter 4 AMARGA MIEL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 AMARGA MIEL

Los relámpagos asustaban un poco al caballo, pero eso no me amedrentó, iba rumbo a mi salvación, iba a los brazos de mi amor. Galopé en medio de la lluvia que empezó a desatar su furia como si también estuviera el cielo furioso con mi huida.

La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, mientras ya estaba completamente mojada.

Al cabo de casi dos horas de cabalgar, llegué a un rancho donde sabia estaba mi amado Ethan. Bajé del caballo y me dirigí hacia la puerta y entré, sabia que él se pondría feliz de verme. Entre y subí de inmediato las escaleras. No me importó ir mojando todo a mi paso. Ahora era feliz, no podía evitar sonreír al ver la dicha que me esperaba, de la puerta derecha salió su madre, que me quería mucho y al verme abrió la boca con sorpresa, le hice con gestos que guardara silencio mientras ella me veía con ojos suplicantes. Su hija la pequeña también salió y al verme su rostro mostró una gran alegría seguida de una carita triste.

Era lógico si sabían lo que había pasado, pero ahora estaba aquí y seriamos muy felices. Me dirigí a la puerta de mi amado y la abrí despacio sin hacer ruido. No estaba preparada para lo que ví.

En la cama estaba mi amado Ethan durmiendo como roca y junto a él y desnuda estaba una chica rubia muy guapa, me quedé impactada sin saber que hacer, y de pronto un suave contacto me hizo volver a la realidad. Era la pequeña Juliet.

-Vámonos Bella, no veas al tonto de mi hermano-y me jaló suavemente hacia afuera, cerró con cuidado la puerta y bajé como autómata las escaleras. Su madre ya me esperaba llorosa al pie de ellas.

-Hija, comprende por favor-me quedé en blanco.-Él pensó que te había perdido y esta chica lo acosaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No es cierto madre, dile la verdad, es lo mejor Bella no se merece una mentira-Juliet lloraba de rabia la ver que su madre disculpaba por todos los medios a su hermano mayor.

-Juliet, cállate, te prohíbo que digas algo.-Su madre le miró con reproche y miedo.

-No, ella tiene que saber. Bella-me dijo con su vocecita triste- mi hermano te engañaba con esa tipa desde hace mucho, y lo que quería era casarse contigo y poder vender tu rancho y dejarte abandonada, lo sé porque los escuché hablar, en la noche cuando no podía dormir y bajé por un poco de agua. Estaban tomando y ambos decían cosas horribles de ti. Pero lo que era cierto era que venderían el rancho tan pronto te casaras con él y se irían a la frontera a vivir la vida, como ellos dijeron-sus lagrimas me conmovieron en grado extremo, le agradecí infinitamente la verdad y miré con reproche a su madre.

-Adiós Juliet, cuídate mucho y sigue siendo así, buena y honesta, verás que encontrarás a un buen hombre-le besé la frente y salí en medio de la tormenta a pesar de que seguía mojada, no me importó, ahora lo único que sentía era dolor, dolor por la traición infligida, volví al caballo y a pesar de las suplicas de su madre de que no me fuera, no había razón para quedarme. Pasó más de una hora.

Empecé a cabalgar sin rumbo dejando que el caballo siguiera cualquier camino, ya todo estaba perdido ¿qué más podía salir mal? Error, pensé de más.

Al ir en una vereda que parecía río, un relámpago hizo arder un árbol cercano haciendo que mi caballo se encabritara tirándome al arroyo.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarioS. Mil gracias de verdad.

besos

Bella Cullen H,


	5. Chapter 5 RIESGOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 RIESGOS

Ahora estaba en un verdadero aprieto, y no creía salir muy bien librada, me arrastraba el río en crecida mientras mis manos trataban de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que evitara que siguiera río abajo, una rama de un árbol bajo me ayudó. Me sostuve con fuerza a ella, mientras el cielo oscurecido por la tormenta, descargaba toda su furia, cerré los ojos, era una situación de pesadilla, era horrible lo que acababa de descubrir, sin embargo, mi instinto de supervivencia ganó. El maldito de Ethan no merecía ni una sola lagrima mía. No me dejaría vencer por lo sucedido.

Sin embargo la corriente era muy fuerte y mi resistencia se iba venciendo, estaba por soltarme cuando una mano me sostuvo, era Edward Cullen y su hermano Emmett, avergonzada bajé la vista ante su mirada de fuego, sabía que estaría molesto conmigo, y con justa razón. ¿Yo pensé eso? Pero si...bueno pensaré en eso después, le di la mano mientras su hermano ataba la soga en otro árbol, la lluvia parecía arreciar tornándose en una tormenta sin igual.

Al momento de jalarme, para empeorar mi mala suerte, mi pie se atoró en una raíz, haciendo imposible que pudiera salir, y solté un grito.

-¡Ahhhhh! mi pie… ¡esta atorado!-le grite en medio de la lluvia pues no se podía escuchar nada por el aguacero. Cuando Edward vio que era imposible subirme, no lo pensó dos veces, sus ojos brillaron hacia el agua y se arrojó. Mientras Emmett me tomaba de la mano.

-Edward, nooo, ¿estás loco hermano?-sin embargo ya me tenía bien sujeta.

-… Es un idiota, como aventarse así al río.-y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Eso me asombró. Sentí las manos de Edward tratando de sacar mi pie pero estaba tardando, subió a tomar aire y luego volvió a bajar. A los pocos segundos mi pie fue liberado y Emmett me jaló con facilidad hacia afuera del río.

Por fin libre de esa trampa mortal, salió poco después Edward con ciertas dificultades y

Se subió a su caballo, sin decir una sola palabra me tendió la mano, y la tomé, Emmett me ayudó a subir y me acomodé en el caballo me sujeté a Edward mientras comenzaba a tiritar de frío. De nada sirvió la cobija que llevaban pues estaba completamente mojada, de inmediato partimos hacia su casa.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, seguimos el camino, al anochecer estábamos de regreso. Sus padres salieron al portal para vernos si no estábamos heridos. Nadie dijo una sola palabra de reproche para mí. Y eso me dejó desconcertada. Y por increíble que fuera me dolía el frío silencio de mi salvador.

Seguía sin decir palabra, cuando me llevó cargando a la recamara, mientras las mujeres preparaban el baño para mi. Con cuidado me dejó sobre el sofá, se dirigió hacia su ropero, sacó ropa para él y salió sin dirigirme una sola mirada.

-Señor Edward…-le grité y él solo se detuvo sin siquiera voltear.

-Gracias por...salvarme-no podía decir más, no sabia que decir. Él simplemente movió la cabeza asintiendo y se fue. Las espuelas de sus botas sonaban al pisar cada escalón y las sentí como bofetadas, no necesitaban insultos nadie, me sentía pésima.

-Edward hijo...-Carlisle le tomó por el hombro, mientras Edward tenia la vista perdida, no se detuvo y salió de la casa. Esme preocupada miró a su esposo.

-Cariño, crees que...-su marido le dirigió una mirada un tanto perturbada, sabia que su hijo estaba muy molesto, y en ese estado podía hacer cosas impensables.

-Sólo espero que este bien.-le dijo afligido su esposo.-Pero Jasper ya se había puesto su sombrero y se iba tras Edward.

-Yo iré con él-comentó veloz mientras los padres de Edward le miraban agradecidos.

-Gracias hijo, te lo agradecemos-y le vieron salir en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario. mIL GRACIAS

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 ENFRENTAMIENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 6 ENFRENTAMIENTO

Jasper se colocó sus pistolas como siempre y las espuelas solo sonaron mientras estuvo en la casa. Al llegar al patio, el agua silencio sus pasos.

Edward iba saliendo en su caballo y Jasper tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzarlo, finalmente después de un rato, lo alcanzó. Sabia que iría a buscar al tipo ese, el novio de la chica que tenían en casa. Lo que Jasper no entendía bien, era ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cuñado para reaccionar así? La chica era muy huraña y con su fuga evidenciaba que no quería estar con ellos.

¿Por qué su suegro permitía algo así? Sin embargo él no cuestionaba a los demás. Acataba las decisiones mientras no afectaran su relación con su esposa Alice, al amor de su vida, ni nada que la pusiese en peligro.

Llegaron casi al amanecer a la casa de Ethan. Se detuvieron cerca y como ya había pasado la tormenta, hicieron una fogata para entrar en calor. Después de dos tazas de café, Jasper se sentía mucho mejor, Edward sin embargo rezumaba ira. Era algo curioso porque Jasper podía sentir las emociones de los demás y exacerbarlas ó calmarlas por completo.

Sin embargo por más que trató no pudo calmarlo, al contrario parecía que lo encrespaba aún mas.

Al dar las siete de la mañana, un hombre joven salió de la casa, al salir del rancho, para buena suerte de Edward (pues no quería provocar pánico en la familia) lo atajó en su caballo, sabia que era Ethan porque lo conocía. Jasper era solo un testigo de lo que ocurriría ahí.

-¡Hey! Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-le espetó al joven que palideció al verlo. Quiso retroceder pero Jasper le cortó el paso y no pudo irse.

El muy infeliz de Ethan quiso madrugarle a Edward y sacó su pistola, al tratar de dispararle, un dolor agudo le dio en su mano derecha, la que sostenía la pistola, la soltó.

El segundo silbido, le tumbó el sombrero, mientras palidecía mortalmente.

Se escuchó la voz potente de Edward, mientras se bajaba del caballo y se ponía frente a Ethan.

-Te voy a dar dos opciones Ethan:

Toma tu pistola y lo haremos del modo correcto ó...

Ethan tragó saliva mientras veía a Jasper que estaba recargado en un árbol, muy quitado de la pena, mirándolo tranquilamente. Al voltear a ver a Edward, su fría mirada le provocó un escalofrío. Él mismo preguntó:

-O si no ¿qué?-las manos de Edward estaban muy cerca de las cachas de sus pistolas, y eso hizo que Ethan le temblaran las rodillas muy visiblemente.

-ó te largas de aquí con tu chica y no te volvemos a ver. A menos de que te quieras morir.-El cobarde se puso amarillo del susto ante sus palabras. Porque sabía que eran ciertas. Y el miedo le invadió.

-Vamos Ethan, eres inteligente aunque no lo parezcas.-las palabras de Edward estaban cargadas de ironía y sarcasmo.

Las manos le temblaban visiblemente pero las alejó de inmediato de la pistola al ver la sonrisa de Edward y acercas las suyas a las pistolas. Ethan sabia que no tenía oportunidad ante Cullen. Por lo que optó por otra decisión.

-Creo...creo que buscaré trabajo en otro...lado.- Su mano soltó el cinturón de las pistolas que cayeron en el charco de agua y no hizo el menor intento por tocarlas. Se alejó un poco , dándoles a demostrar que tomaba la segunda opción.

-Yo...quisiera ver a Bella-Mas tardó en decir su nombre que en lo que Edward ya estaba encima de él-Le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que lo derribó. Mientras el otro se reincorporaba Edward le gritó:

-No te le vuelvas a acercar infeliz-Para sorpresa de ambos Cullen, Ethan sonrió limpiándose de la boca un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a dar por mi ausencia?- Se irguió como una serpiente de cascabel soltando su veneno.-...Bella...podría extrañarme, ella me ama-vio perfectamente el rostro de Edward como piedra, sin expresión alguna. Y eso le produjo un desasosiego.

Una ira asesina cruzó por sus ojos, Ethan se dio cuenta de eso.

-Mira rata infeliz...te lo dejaré claro. - Sus manos volaron a su pecho y lo alzaron en vilo, ante el espanto de éste.

-Te lo diré de otra manera...para que te quede claro. ¿Dime cuanto vale tu vida?

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Sokie, gracias, mil gracias por el comentario.


	7. Chapter 7¿Cuanto vale tu asquerosa vida?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 ¿Cuánto vale tu asquerosa vida?

Ethan tragó saliva y le miró asustado.

-Esta bien me iré de inmediato, deja ir por mis cosas.-casi quería llorar el muy cobarde. Edward lo soltó y cayó al piso, se levantó y corrió hacia su casa. Iba furioso. Al entrar corrió hacia la recamara y empezó a hacer las maletas, su chica lo veía pasmada.

-No preguntes, sólo que tenemos que irnos si no… me mataran.-La mujer lo vio furiosa

-¿Y la chica Swan? ¿Y el dinero? ¡Yo no me quiero ir de aquí sin el dinero, dijiste que nos daríamos la gran vida!-en eso Ethan la azotó contra la pared con furia.

-Mira imbécil si te quieres quedar, no te lo recomiendo, afuera esta Edward Cullen y si no salgo de aquí, me matará y creo que a ti también, sabe nuestros planes, así que apúrate …¡idiota!-La chica se puso blanca y él solo señaló hacia la ventana, entonces la mujer comprobó que era cierto. Corrió también a preparar su maleta y con prisa se despidieron de la madre de él, que con lagrimas en los ojos los despidió.

Mientras en la casa Cullen, Alice ayudaba a Bella a bañarse y cambiarse nuevamente le dio ropa, pero no decía palabra, hasta que al final Bella decidió romper el silencio.

-Por favor, si quieres insúltame, sé que lo merezco, Ethan solo… solo jugó conmigo.-Las lagrimas corrían a raudales por mi rostro y Alice me miró con pena.

-Creo… que es suficiente con lo que estas pasando. Sólo que…-sus palabras me causaron curiosidad.-espero que Edward no cometa ninguna tontería porque mi esposo va con él. Me moriría de dolor y tristeza si algo les pasa.- y vi, como acarició con ternura su vientre. Entonces comprendí.

-¿Estas embarazada? ¿Ya lo sabe tu esposo?-ella negó con la cabeza triste.

-Se lo iba a decir ayer cuando fueron por ti.-Sentí como un latigazo en la cara, mis estúpidas decisiones ponían en riesgo la vida de otros que no tenían nada que ver, incluso Edward me rescató del río sin merecerlo yo. Me sentía muy mal. Y tenia que reivindicarme. Alice salió para traerme la cena. Ahora tenia que reivindicarme ante ellos.

Además Edward se había portado muy bien, otro en su lugar, hubiera abusado de mi, tenia el derecho y sin embargo no lo hizo. Cuando me escapé pudo no haber hecho nada y me hubiera ahogado. Y un sinfín más de ideas cruzaron por mi mente. Si tenia que hacer algo para agradecerle, además todos eran amables conmigo. Y ahora ya sabia que Ethan no era mas que un maldito vividor y estafador. Que de no ser por Edward, tal vez ahora estaría en la calle, llorando mi mala suerte.

Lo decidí, cambiaria radicalmente, aunque… me costaba trabajo. Me quedaría en esta casa y les agradecería sus bondades. La verdad me gustaría visitar a mi madre. Espero poder hacerlo.

Alice llegó con la bandeja de comida y rápidamente la devoré, estaba hambrienta. Y luego me puse a platicar con ella. No sé si leyó mis pensamientos pero me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Mientras en otro lado:

-Bien, espero no volverlos a ver jamás-les espetó Edward a la pareja que iba a caballo, ella le miró con sorpresa, era muy guapo. Era una lastima, hubiera podido divertirse con él.

-Esta bien, nos vamos.-agregó Ethan mientras pensaba "pero me vengaré Cullen, te juro que me vengaré con lo que mas te duela" y se fueron, cuando se perdieron de vista en la lejanía, Jasper le comentó:

-¿Tanto importa?-él solo asintió. Jasper ya no dijo más.

Regresaron a casa donde al entrar Alice los esperaba y abrazó a su marido quien la cargo y le dio un beso. Edward se fue directo a la cocina traía mucha hambre. Sin embargo no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen si no las nombro perdi la hoja, pero ustedes saben que yo sé quienes son, pues leo todos sus comentarios, besos


	8. Chapter 8AMOR

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 AMOR.

En cuanto Edward entró a la cocina no pudo creer lo que veía. Su madre estaba al lado de Bella enseñándole una receta de cocina, ya estaban terminando y le estaba felicitando cuando ambas voltearon al escuchar las espuelas.

-Hijo ¡que bueno que ya regresaste!-se les quedó mirando a ambas y Esme intuyendo algo, salió de la cocina.

-Regreso en seguida voy a ver a tu padre-antes de irse le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, estaba contenta de verlo de regreso. Y salió.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Desea cenar? Ya tengo listo todo-me miró intrigado y sin embargo no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta, no podía dejarlo ir así, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma.

Sonó nuevamente las espuelas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Por favor Señor Cullen! ¡No se vaya! Esta cena la hice para usted.-Se detuvo, y parecía debatirse consigo mismo. Y después de un minuto, se dio la vuelta y regresó al comedor. Lentamente te sentó en la silla y yo contenta puse los cubiertos y el plato, le di la servilleta y comencé a servirle la cena. Él no pronunció una sola palabra.

Me senté junto a él para ver si le gustaba la cena y luego para ver si quería alguna otra cosa de comer. Sin embargo trataba de leer su rostro, saber si le había gustado lo que cociné. No era la octava maravilla, pero me defendía en la cocina. Mi especialidad eran los postres. Aunque no tuve oportunidad de hacer uno. En todo momento él evitaba verme a los ojos, y finalmente terminó de cenar.

No sabia como decirlo, me sentía muy avergonzada con él por mi conducta anterior, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y hablé despacio.

-Señor Cullen, yo… siento mucho todo lo que sucedió. Le prometo… no. Le juro que jamás intentaré escapar de nuevo. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi, de verdad. Y de ahora en adelante, lo que usted me diga yo lo acataré.-bajé mi rostro muerta de vergüenza por que estaba apenada por hacerle pasar un mal rato, a él y al señor Jasper.

Recogí las cosas mientras él se levantaba de nuevo, sin mirarme siquiera. Fui a dejar los platos sucios para lavarlos después. Su silencio era más doloroso, hubiera preferido que me gritara, que me corriera, pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente me ignoraba. Y me lo tenia merecido. Aunque también me hacia sentir muy mal.

Casi al salir le escuché decir:

-Gracias por la cena-y salió dejándome ahí parada viéndolo irse.

Mientras en la recamara de Alice y Jasper.

Jasper besaba apasionadamente a su esposa, sólo Dios sabia cuanto la amaba, si ella le pedía su vida, con gusto y sin dudarlo se la daría. Era el amor de su vida, su complemento perfecto, con ella se sentía realizado y completo de todas las maneras posibles.

Alice por su parte, sabia que él era y siempre seria el único hombre de su vida. Besarlo era un deleite que jamás desperdiciaba. Sus manos aferraban su espalda, mientras su esposo besaba su cuello, deslizando sus manos expertas por su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir de pasión.

Minutos después ambos yacían uno en brazos del otro, amarse siempre era algo celestial y no desperdiciaban oportunidad, llevaban 5 años de casados pero parecían recién casados, el amor fluía entre ellos como una corriente magnética que los unía de miles de maneras distintas, pero todas ellas fuertes y apasionadas.

Una vez que dieron tregua a su amor, ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él. Era el momento perfecto.

-Jasper, amor… tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante.-Al momento Jasper se tensó y le miró asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Te duele algo? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿Te sientes mal?… ¡Por dios mujer dime! ¡me vas a matar de suspenso! La tomó suavemente de los hombros y la revisaba concienzudamente, mientras ella sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno cariño déjame decirte algo… si me hicieron algo-Jasper palideció ante sus palabras, y de no haber sido porque ella siguió hablando se hubiera levantado, vestido y tomado su pistola para salir en pos de quien se había atrevido a hacerle algo a su amor.

Y Alice siguió hablando

-Pero fuiste tú. Si amor fuiste tú quien lo hizo, por eso ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.-Jasper no sabia de que rayos hablaba, él jamás le haría el menor daño y siempre la protegería de cualquier daño por mínimo que fuera. Le miraba consternado.

-Pues resulta que tú, serás… padre. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo mi amor-su risa cantarina reverberó en toda la habitación mientras Jasper le miraba primero sin entender bien sus palabras y luego cuando por fin pudo comprender su significado una sonrisa se fue ensanchando de su pálido rostro.

-¿Tú… me vas a dar… un hijo?-apenas pudo mascullar las palabras y cuando menos pensó Alice, de nuevo la estaba besando más intensamente, mas apasionadamente, pero ahora también lleno de ternura y dulzura, nuevamente le hizo el amor pero ahora de una manera delicada, tratándola como a una suave y delicada mariposa, Alice estaba en el paraíso y se sentía dichosa de poder darle esa felicidad a su esposo, al amor de su vida.

* * *

¿Que les parecio la noticia de Alice? Y la reaccion de Jasper, a poco no son un amor?

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien gracias.

besos


	9. Chapter 9REGALO SORPRESA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 REGALO SORPRESA

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en el Rancho Cullen, Edward me había cedido su habitación y se quedaba en otro cuarto. A los dos días de lo sucedido, regresó casi de noche mientras yo lo esperaba para cenar. Era tarde y ya tenia mucha hambre pero decidí esperarlo porque no se me hacia justo adelantarme mientras él no estuviera, mientras me dediqué a ayudar en lo que podía, ya que Esme su madre, no me permitía trabajos pesados.

Sin embargo en cuanto me escabullía corría al establo para ayudar al señor Carter, un señor algo entrado en años pero muy amable, él me enseñó como ordeñar las vacas sin que reparen, a preparar queso y mantequilla y muchas otras cosas que yo maravillada realizaba a escondidas de la familia, haciéndoles creer que salía a pasear a los linderos del rancho.

Cuando llegó, los perros comenzaron a ladrar alegremente: chester y toti, eran perros cazadores pero muy juguetones. Lo vi desde la recamara y me alisté para bajar, salí y me dirigí a las escaleras, él traía muchos paquetes, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie. Jasper y Alice no estaban, habían ido a comprar ropita para su bebe. La familia ya estaba enterada y jubilosa de la noticia.

Les sonreí de manera franca mientras Edward pasaba a mi lado y se quedaba frente a la puerta.

-Esto es para usted. Espero le quede.-fue todo lo que dijo, pero sus penetrantes ojos verdes decían otra cosa. Me estremecí. Corrí a abrir la puerta y entraron para dejar los paquetes. Al entrar Rosalie me miró y sonrió. Salieron primero Rosalie, Emmet y cuando ya salía Edward.

-Un momento… por favor-él se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta, su barba de días, le hacia verse muy bien, era muy guapo, sus facciones y movimientos eran elegantes, desbordaba autoridad y su mirada buscó la mía, haciéndome que me faltara el aire. Sus ojos miraban de una manera que no sabia como describirlo, pero empezaban a temblarme las piernas y mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Nunca como hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era Edward Cullen. Tuve que obligarme a pensar en otra cosa.

Me dirigí a los paquetes y abrí uno al azar. Era un hermoso vestido azul, realmente precioso y me quedé muda de la impresión. Los demás paquetes eran ropa variada, capas, vestidos, zapatos y un sinfín de prendas varias. Con la boca abierta me dirigí hacia él que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¡Todo es muy hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias! No debió gastar en mi, de verdad… yo tenia un poco de ropa… y creo que…-por fin escuché mas palabras de él que en ocasiones anteriores.

-Que bueno que le gustó. Era poca ropa la que… tenia.- Abrí otro paquete y me sonrojé al instante al igual que Edward. Era ropa interior y algo atrevida, le miré sorprendida y roja como un tomate, mientras él se le quedaba viendo y luego reaccionó apenado.

-Eso fue cosa de Rosalie… yo no sabia… la talla y las… cosas que… necesitan las… mujeres.-me pareció al mismo tiempo tierno y muy gracioso, pero evité reírme por no abochornarnos más. Simplemente le agradecí.

-Mil gracias de todos modos, gracias por pensar en mi.-pero él ya se estaba marchando. Corrí hacia las escaleras mientras él parecía tener prisa por desaparecer.

-¡Edward! ¿Quiere cenar… conmigo?-él me miró un segundo y luego asintió y se fue hacia la cocina. Regresé rápidamente hacia la recamara y me tropecé con todas las cosas, hice un ruido de los mil demonios y al momento Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí, parados en la puerta.

-¡Oh vaya!-dijo Emmett algo decepcionado y sonriendo mientras Rosalie buscaba algo con la mirada, barrió con la vista toda la recamara.

-¿Se fue?-le afirmé con un gesto de la cabeza

-Mm…, esperaba otra cosa, pero en fin, es Edward, que podía esperar- y salieron riéndose de mi recamara.

Incluso alcancé a oír a Emmett que le comentó en voz baja, no lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara.

-Si hubiera sido yo, al ver esa prendas hubiera saltado sobre ti amor y no te hubiera dejado salir mínimo en tres días-Les miré irse hacia el salón y entonces dejé mis cosas y bajé apresurada a la cocina, donde Edward me esperaba.

Serví y nos sentamos a comer, al sentarme, él acercó la silla hacia mi, al parecer ahora si parecía reparar en mi, ya que en días anteriores parecía que yo no existía. Comenzamos a comer y cuando él creyó que habíamos terminado se levantaba.

-Un momento por favor… aún no se acaba la cena-me miró con curiosidad y volvió a sentarse mientras yo traía un bowl con el postre.

Le serví en un plato y luego me serví yo, sobraba bastante. Esperé a que él empezara para ver si le gustaba.

-mmm…, esto es delicioso ¿Qué es?-me ruboricé muy contenta de que le pareciera rico.

-Pudín de chocolate-afirmé contenta.

De eso podía estar orgullosa, me encantaba preparar postres. Fueron dos raciones las que se comió y tuvo que contenerse pues parecía chiquillo con dulce, vi que se saboreó la cuchara mientras yo llevaba los trastes al fregadero, el cristal de la vitrina me mostró a un Edward diferente y eso me gustó.

Me iba a decir algo cuando:

-Mmm, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Dios, huele riquísimo! No me importa que sea ¡quiero de eso!-era Alice que llegaba de la mano de Jasper y de inmediato le serví su ración al igual que a Jasper. Alice devoró en segundos su porción y pidió más.

Después de un rato, toda la familia había probado el pudín de chocolate y todos habían acordado que era delicioso, por lo que me nombraron repostera oficial entre risas y suplicas de los Cullen, sólo Edward permanecía silencioso a todo. Nunca me di cuenta cuando se fue, todos estaban comentado diferentes cosas y cuando me fije, él se había ido. Sentí una punzada dolorosa en mi corazón, comencé a limpiar la cocina pero Esme lo impidió, subí a mi recamara algo deprimida, y comencé a ordenas los paquetes, abrí uno por uno y acomodar la ropa, cuando faltaban cinco paquetes me di cuenta que en la almohada de mi cama estaba una rosa y una nota:

_"Gracias por la cena"_

Eso bastó para hacerme sentir alegre. Y terminé de acomodar mi ropa. En la cama una vez dispuesta a dormirme, tenia la rosa en un pequeño florero que olí antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias a ti… Edward-minutos después estaba dormida.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no , tambien gracias.


	10. Chapter 10AVERSION Y ABANDONO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 10 AVERSION Y ABANDONO

Las cosas mejoraban enormemente entre la familia Cullen y yo, pero con Edward iba mucho más lento. Sin embargo no dejaría las cosas así.

Esa mañana estaban todos los hombres Cullen en el establo, iban a marcar las reses y ya estaban preparados, se habían levantado antes del salir el sol y estaban acalorados.

Jasper de aspecto leonino sin su camisa, se observaban sus fuertes músculos, que aunque se veía delgado tenia fuerza, era engañoso. Emmett era un ropero, era enorme y si algo le sobraba a él eran músculos, incluso Carlisle se veía muy bien conservado y en buena forma, sonreí al pensar lo que pensaría mi prima Max si viera a los Cullen de seguro se arrojaría sobre ellos.

Caminé y al ir mirando hacia atrás buscando a Edward, tropecé con él.

Cuando volteé mi rostro, me di cuenta que había tropezado con él y vi su torso desnudo, un pantalón de mezclilla se ajustaba a su cuerpo y esa visión hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Me sonrojé violentamente mientras Edward me miraba intrigado.

-¿Le hice daño? Lo siento-No supe como es que mi boca me traicionó.

-Por favor, no me hable de usted, siento que me tiene aversión.-Y en ese momento mis malditas lagrimas llenaron mis ojos. El se quedó perplejo y volteó hacia otro lado visiblemente apenado.

-No, no es eso. Es usted quien me odia, por eso prefiero alejarme, no tiene caso.-su voz destilaba un toque de amargura que fingía ser neutral. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi? Si, lo sé, yo tuve la culpa, ahora tenia que remediarlo.

-No, no. Esta equivocado Señor Cullen, no le odio. Al contrario-nuevamente me ruboricé-le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por todo lo que USTEDES han hecho por mi. No le odio, de verdad y me gustaría que usted no me evitara… porque… yo…-en ese momento Edward me miraba intensamente y no perdía detalle de lo que decía. Sin embargo…

-¡Edward! Toma esa cuerda nuestro padre ya agarró la primera res para marcarla pero tiene muchísima fuerza-le decía entre jadeos Emmett. Volteé hacia Edward que me miraba de manera distinta. Y sin pronunciar palabra se marchó. Y luego le vi sujetando la cuerda.

En todo el día no pude verle, comí con las mujeres pero estaba en ascuas, no sabia que podía pensar él y me preocupaba que pensara que lo odiaba. Un momento ¿Acaso pensé que me preocupaba? Cuando subí a mi recamara, encontré una nota en el buró.

"Mañana partimos al amanecer, le llevaré a visitar a su madre"

Edward Cullen.

Esa noticia me puso feliz. Esperé con ansias a que amaneciera, casi no dormí. Cuando me llamaron ya estaba lista. Alice y Rosalie al igual que Esme me veían tristes, no supe porque, pues era tanta mi alegría por ver a mi madre, que no le tomé importancia.

Cuando subí al carruaje, Esme me despidió desde la puerta de la casa. Y las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Me extrañé ante su comportamiento. Pero al salir me olvidé de todo, solo tenia alegría por lo sucedido.

Al anochecer llegamos a donde estaba mi madre, quien salió sorprendida de verme ahí. Nos abrazamos eufóricas y lloramos de alegría y me hizo pasar de inmediato, al ver a mi tía Mariela me abracé a ella y luego mis primas: Max, Marian y Mari estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, busqué a Edward Cullen. No estaba.

Salí ante la extrañeza de mi familia y no lo encontré. No estaba el carruaje.

Conmocionada regresé y vi mi maleta a un lado de la puerta, una nota venia junto a ella.

_"No se preocupe, le dejo con su familia, dentro de la maleta vienen las escrituras de su casa, que siempre le ha pertenecido. No hay ningún lazo que pueda atarla a algo que usted nunca quiso. Sea feliz._

_Adiós_

_E.C._

_Mi madre quiso hacer preguntas pero yo estaba en shock._

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Elle Cullen D. sokie, mil gracias chicas y bienvenidas al fic.


	11. Chapter 11SALIDA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 11 SALIDA

Me había dejado con mi madre y me había devuelto las escrituras. No había pedido nada a cambio.

Se fue sin decirme adiós. No era posible. Entonces recordé las lagrimas de Esme y de las chicas ¡ellas lo sabían! La única que no sabia era yo. A pesar de estar rodeada de mi familia me sentí completamente abandonada pero ¿Porqué? Si ya estaba con mi familia.

Era eso lo que anhelaba desde que me llevó Edward. No supe en que momento me llevaron a una habitación y me solté a llorar. Rato después entró mi prima Max, quien con delicadeza se sentó a mi lado mientras yo seguía llorando convulsivamente.

-Prima, deberías estar alegre, estas con nosotros.-Interiormente agradecí sus palabras, pero ni aún así me sentía un poco bien, era todo lo contrario. Mi madre entro al poco rato y mi prima salió algo apabullada.

-Bella, cariño-volteé a verla y se me desbordaron las palabras, le conté de Ethan lo que había hecho, de cómo me salvó Edward y todo lo que había pasado en su casa.

-Ya cariño, tranquilízate, estas en shock, pero ya estas a salvo, han sido buenos contigo, pero tu perteneces a esta familia.-Me llevó un té y luego me dejó, dijo que lo mejor era que estuviera sola para que estuviera a gusto.

Mientras en casa de los Cullen.

Ya había amanecido cuando Edward llegó a su casa, toda la familia salió a recibirlo.

Edward los miró a todos. Sabia lo que querían, simplemente les dejó ver el carruaje vacío. Se fue de inmediato al establo donde estaba el viejo Carter quien lo vio llegar.

-Sé por lo que estas pasando muchacho, voy a extrañar a Bella, es una gran chica.-Edward le miró hosco y se adentro para ver la nueva ternera que había nacido.

-Ni modo, ahora tendré que ordeñar yo, Bella lo hacia muy bien. Y que buena mantequilla hacia ¿verdad?-Edward ni siquiera respondió, estaba de muy mal humor.

-Yo sé como se cura lo que tienes Edward, se llama Bella y se apellida Swan.-Él salió mas enojado aún sin decir nada. Carter lo vio triste, sabía que sufría mucho."Edward ya dejo de ser un muchacho para ser un hombre, que rápido pasa el tiempo" pensó Carter.

Adentro después del almuerzo Edward se levantó y le dijo a su padre:

-Me voy a vender las reses.-todos le miraron inquietos. Él nunca iba a esas cosas, siempre iban el capataz y sus ayudantes.

-Hijo, por favor, no es momento y no es bueno que te vayas por..-No le dejó terminar.

-Lo siento papa, me voy, tú decides si es a vender el ganado ó me voy por mi cuenta.-dicho esto se fue a su recamara. Se cambió de ropa y se estaba poniendo las pistolas cuando vio la docena de rosas rojas que tenia en la mesita de noche. Eso lo hizo enfurecerse. De un manotazo rompió el jarrón de vidrio y las rosas quedaron regadas por el suelo. Salió iracundo y fue directo al potrero donde tenían varios caballos salvajes que iban a domesticar, él mismo le puso la silla a un hermoso semental color gris y luego ante el asombro de los peones, se montó en el caballo.

Por más que el caballo se agitara, relinchara y se sacudiera, Edward no se soltó, por el contrario, parecía querer más agitación del caballo, a los 20 minutos el caballo estaba domado, relinchó quedamente y bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión, y Edward le miró con desprecio. Se bajó y se fue. No vio a Emmett ni a Jasper que lo miraban de lejos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que se vaya solo. Nunca lo había visto así-comentó Emmett, mientras Jasper movía la cabeza negativamente.

-No, definitivamente no es buena idea, creo que tendré que ir con él. Iré a despedirme de Alice, que no le hará mucha gracia. -Jasper se fue también hacia la casa y se preparó mientras Alice enfurruñada no quería que se fuera. Emmett también decidió ir. No quería dejar solo a Edward, el pensar que sufría por una chica, lo hacia sentirse mal. Si el estuviera separado de Rosalie también sufriría y mucho.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Love Vampire, denisse,nan, muchas gracias lindas pr sus comentarios


	12. Chapter 12BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.

Ya llevaba un día entero sin salir de mi cuarto y mi madre estaba realmente preocupada por mi. Casi al anochecer, entro con otra bandeja con mi cena, pero se quedó muda de asombro al ver que no había tocado las dos charolas anteriores, desayuno y comida. Todos estaban expectantes.

Se acercó a mi, después de bajar las charolas, y me acarició el cabello. Mis ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, le conmovieron a tal punto que lo que dijo me tomó por sorpresa.

-Hija, no te puedo negar que me siento muy triste al verte tan desolada, pero tampoco puedo negar lo contenta que estoy.-volteé a verla para ver si no había enloquecido, ó ¿acaso era otra persona la que me hablaba?-No hija, no estoy loca-sonrió de manera dulce y se acercó a mi, mientras yo me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, con el pelo revuelto y la blusa completamente mojada por mis lagrimas.-Lo que sucede es que veo que la historia se repite y no quiero eso para ti.

Me quedé sin saber que decir y esperando que ella continuara. Eso ayudaría. Limpie mis lagrimas y traté de poner atención.

-Hace años, cuando era una jovencita como tu, me enamoré locamente del hijo de capataz del rancho de mis abuelos. John Smith, pero mis padres se opusieron al matrimonio, porque no lo consideraban lo suficientemente bueno para mi, y yo… no hice nada. Me sometí a su decisión y heme aquí con lo único realmente bueno que tengo de tu padre: tú. No fue lo que yo quería y después de un tiempo, antes de casarme con Charles, él… murió. Eso derrumbó mi mundo, y tuve que seguir adelante.

Me afané en tratar de hacer un buen matrimonio, pero tu padre nunca puso de su parte y después con tristeza me enteré que él tampoco quería casarse conmigo, fue un arreglo entre familias y eso nos hizo desdichados a ambos-y replicó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo-como te dije lo maravilloso en mi vida fuiste tú mi querida Isabella. Y ahora veo con pesar, que casi sucede lo mismo contigo, de no ser por Edward Cullen…-al decir su nombre mi corazón redobló su ritmo, ansioso, más ella se dio cuenta y me miró con una tierna sonrisa.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas enamorada de él.-Mi rostro demudado no salía de su asombro.

-Mamá, yo no estoy… enamorada-me dije mas a mi misma que a ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿entonces puedo saber porque estas tan desolada desde que se fue sin despedirse de ti?¿Por qué lo nombras cuando estas dormida? Porque no nombraste a Ethan, llamaste a Edward Cullen. Así que… estando así las cosas. ¿No piensas ir por él? Dime ¿qué clase de hombre te deja libre sin tocarte, respetándote y todavía te devuelve las escrituras de tu casa sin pedir nada a cambio? Y aun más te rescata cuando habías huido. Para mi eso es amor.-Su rostro resplandeciente no dejaba lugar a dudas, era la mejor madre que hubiera podido tener.

-Así que señorita, arréglese y aliméntese bien, porque iremos al Rancho Cullen. Tu si lucharas por tu felicidad, o dejo de llamarme Reneé Swan.-Eso me hizo brincar de gusto. E hizo que recordara que tenia un hambre espantosa.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Love Vampire y nan. Besos hermosas aprecio mucho sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13NEGACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 NEGACION

POV EDWARD

Ya íbamos de camino hacia la venta de las reses, mi hermano Emmet y mi cuñado Jasper se empecinaron en ir conmigo. ¡Demonios! ¿Es tan difícil entender que quiero estar solo?

Eso, exactamente eso es lo que quiero, estar solo. Íbamos a caballo, a buen paso. Al llegar la noche buscamos refugio en una pequeña cueva, nos faltaba otro día de camino para llegar al rancho donde las venderíamos.

Me sentia fatal, estaba muy molesto, tenia una furia que no sabia como demonios sacarla, no me sentia a gusto, todo me molestaba, debo decir que en estos momentos hasta mis acompañantes me molestaban demasiado.

Prendimos una fogata y sacaron las cosas para la cena, yo no tenia hambre, solo furia. Me alejé a caminar un poco para despejarme. ¿Por qué rayos no podía encontrar paz? Después de un rato de caminar por ahí, regresé. Para colmo de mis males, mi hermano Emmet llevaba una guitarra, le fascina, aunque debo decir que lo mío es el piano. Y en ese momento lo extrañé. Añoré tener en ese momento un piano para poder desfogar lo que sentia. Sin embargo la melodiosa voz de Jasper entonó una canción que me desconcertó.

Cuando terminó de cantarla, me sentia confundido, un mar de emociones bullían en mi. No podía decir nada. Sólo me senté alejado de ellos. Mientras ellos platicaban, a mi mente llegó un recuerdo.

Era Isabella, un poco más joven, iba en su carreta con sus padres, llevaba ese día un precioso vestido azul, con un sombrero del mismo color que resaltaba su piel. Iba platicando con su madre, cuando sonrió, en ese mismo momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Momentos después ella desvió su mirada y siguieron adelante, mientras yo me quedaba quieto, y mis padres en su carruaje extrañados de mi comportamiento. Emmet me dio una palmada sobre el hombro y Jasper, en ese entonces prometido de mi hermana Alice, volteó a ver la carreta que se alejaba y sonrió. Y jamás pude olvidar esos ojos.

No se porque ese recuerdo llegó a mi. No significaba nada. Ella no era nada para mi. La había salvado por cortesía, por que aquella vez, estando en la cantina del pueblo, escuché al infeliz de Ethan muy ebrio contar con lujo de detalles a unos amigos suyos su plan, eso no me incumbía, pero cuando habló de que podía prestarles a Bella en cuanto pasara la luna de miel, eso me encendió. Salí de ahí furioso, mis padres siempre me habían inculcado que a una mujer se le respeta y se le cuida por ser delicada, tenia poco tiempo, y sabia que si iba y se lo decía al padre de Bella, jamás me creería. Hable con mi padre y mi hermano. Pero Jasper me dio la solución.

-Si sabes con certeza cual es su plan, adelántate a ellos. -Me miró con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos. Le miré sin comprender y él suspiró.-Si en verdad quieres salvarla, lo que debes hacer es jugar su mismo juego. Tendrás que aprender a ser un tahúr profesional, y tienes poco tiempo.-Él mismo me llevó con varios de sus amigos, que eran de verdad profesionales y me dediqué con ahínco a aprender.

Parecía imposible, pero en cuatro meses, era un experto. Los amigos de Jasper estaban sorprendidos de lo rápido que aprendí, pero contentos. Regresé a casa satisfecho, y me dirigí a la cantina, donde una vez más, me topé con Ethan, esta vez, llevaba a una chica muy guapa pero vulgar, sin clase. Luego supe que era su amante, en un pueblo es difícil guardar secretos.

No lo pensé más y cuando ví a Charles Swan, después de verlo tomar unas copas, le invité a jugar, dejé que me ganará algunas manos, pero cuando fue para apostar fuerte, perdió.

Cuando no tuvo mas que las escrituras de la casa, las perdió. Y solo quedaba algo de mucho valor: Bella.

No tuvo empacho en jugarla a sabiendas de que no me conocía. Y estaba seguro de que ganaría. Tenia póker de reinas, pero cuando vio mi tercia de ases, sabia que no podía hacer nada. Nuevamente había perdido. Me miró con sorpresa y lagrimas en los ojos, pero no dijo mas que:

-Mañana por la tarde te entrego todo.-Y salió de ahí con paso torpe, mientras yo no sabia que hacer, debía ir al día siguiente y llevarme a Bella y las escrituras, luego hablaría con ella y dejaría todo claro para que no hubiera malentendidos, pero todo se salió de control. No contaba con que ella me odiaría. Y eso no lo pude soportar

* * *

.

**lA CANCION SE LLAMA WICKED GAME y la canta Chirs Isaak, la recomiendo ampliamente, pues es como se siente Edward.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Love Vampire, nan, Laura Mil gracias preciosas.**


	14. Chapter 14TENTACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 TENTACION

EDWARD POV

Regresé de mis estúpidos recuerdos solo para recordar que ella ya no estaba en casa. Era lo mejor, sabia que debido al rescate en el río, ella se sentia con la obligación de ser amable conmigo. Pero no permitiría que se sacrificara por mi. Ella seria feliz al lado de alguien más. Nunca a mi lado, porque ella no sentia mas que rencor por mi.

Dejé que Emmet y Jasper platicaran, no quería preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Deseaba estar solo. Me odiaba a mi mismo por hacerle la vida infeliz a Bella. Pero hubiera sido peor haberla dejado en manos de ese canalla. Cada que recordaba a esa rata inmunda mis deseos de partirle la cara se acrecentaban de manera increíble. Ahora Bella estaba fuera de peligro. Ya no me necesitaba y podía hacer su vida y conseguir a algún otro que la amara. Sentí como el corazón se me encogió y un vacío en el pecho quedó al descubierto, me sentia extraño. Carente de cualquier alegría. Y sentia que nada podría reconfortarme.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Emmet se acercó a mi.

-Mmm, creo que es hora de irnos, debemos llegar temprano para regresar a buena hora.-sólo asentí y busqué mi caballo, Jasper y Emmet montaron en los suyos y en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos arreando las reses.

Lentamente comenzó a cambiar el cielo de color, avisándonos que un nuevo día empezaría, ya que el sol no tardaría en salir. A mi me daba igual, definitivamente tenia el animo por los suelos, ya cerca de las nueve de la mañana llegamos al rancho de los Wagner, quienes habían hecho trato con mi padre para comprar las reses.

Una hora después llevábamos el dinero, habíamos vendido todas las reses en un solo lugar. Era bueno porque así no teníamos que andar de un rancho a otro con partes del dinero y reses. Yo no tenia ánimos de regresar tan pronto. Por lo que les di el dinero a Jasper y Emmet y llegando a la encrucijada, me despedí de ellos. Haciendo cálculos al atardecer ya estarían en casa. Y Alice no extrañaría mucho a Jasper. Al igual que Rose a Emmet.

Con paso lento me dirigí al pueblo vecino. Y entré en la cantina. De inmediato varias de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, fueron a mi lado.

-¿Porque tan solo, guapo?-murmuró una rubia muy guapa, con un vestido de olanes corto de color rosa. Mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Contigo amor, lo hago gratis-me dijo otra chica de vestido azul marino y labios carnosos pintados de rosa. Tenia el cabello negro azabache y su mirada cargada de sensualidad. Emanaba de ella un aura de atracción animal que me hizo sonreír. Luego las otras chicas se vieron barridas por ella y las corrió con la mirada, molestas se fueron a buscar otros clientes. Me llevó suavemente a una mesa algo apartada y se fue por una botella y dos vasos.

-Y dime vaquero…¿Qué te trae por aquí?-su desfachatez me hizo gracia. Si quería olvidar a Bella seria de una buena vez. Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ella se acercó a mi, mientras susurraba:

-Mi nombre es Tanya, guapo y hay cuartos disponibles por si quieres divertirte en serio. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Apenas habían tomado unas tres copas cada quien cuando me levanté y seguí a la chica, subimos las escaleras y entramos en el segundo cuarto de la derecha. Ella olía a Jazmines y sus ojos eran cafés, tan parecidos a…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando llegué a mi rancho. Mi padre salió a recibirme. Sin embargo solo dije:

-Estoy bien padre, no te preocupes.-ya sabia que empezarían con reprimendas pues era la primera vez que faltaba a casa.

-Eso espero... - No dijo mas y entró a la casa, seguido de mi que estaba intrigado. Mi madre se arrojó en mis brazos contenta de verme. Todos se reunieron en el salón, parecían felices. Solo que yo no sabía el porqué.

-¿Deseas desayunar hijo?-Esme estaba radiante, feliz, al igual que Alice, a lo mejor alguna noticia relacionada con el bebe de Alice. No me importó en absoluto, quería estar fuera y alejarme de toda esa felicidad que solo hacia que el vacío en mi pecho me doliera aún más.

-Lo haré mas tarde mamá, gracias.-Después de intercambiar palabras con todos, subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, había mucho que hacer y estaba retrasado.

Entró a su recamara y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las pistolas, junto con el cinturón para sostenerlas. Lo dejó en el sofá. Luego fue hacia su ropero a buscar la ropa para cambiarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo raro. Había rosas de nuevo en su buró. La ira estaba apoderándose de él, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién?-la voz de Rose se escuchó del otro lado.

-Te traigo el desayuno Edward, tu madre dijo que debes alimentarte antes de salir a trabajar.-claro, ahora parecía niño de escuela, si no desayunaba lo regañarían. De mala gana respondió.

-Pasa-y siguió buscando una camisa de algodón para ponerse y salir, estaba con el torso desnudo. Mientras sus ojos estaban concentrados en buscar su camisa, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, por fin encontró la camisa y cerró el ropero. Miró al espejo y la imagen que vio no la podía creer. Se dio vuelta rápidamente mientras ella esperaba con la charola en las manos y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Edward no lo podía creer, era un sueño, ¿Qué hacia Bella Swan ahí?

* * *

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	15. Chapter 15AMOR VERDADERO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 AMOR VEDADERO.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-la pregunta salió de su boca sin tener tiempo para retenerla.

-Es donde deseo estar.-Bella dejó la charola en el buró con sumo cuidado mientras Edward seguía sin creer lo que veía. Ella se acerco a él con decisión pero con un dejo de timidez, mientras bajaba la mirada. Hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-No creo que sea su intención, Srita. Swan-le contestó Edward con voz monocorde y fría. Después de la impresión, recobró el aplomo y la sangre fría. Debía liquidar este asunto rápidamente y solo había una manera.-Creo haber dejado su titulo de propiedad con sus cosas cuando la lleve con su familia. No hay nada más que tratar.-su mirada se perdió en el horizonte que tenia en la ventana. La estaba perdiendo, pero era lo mejor.

-No me importa nada de eso, vengo porque es aquí donde quiero estar-dijo Bella con alegría, sin embargo Edward la veía incrédulo.

-Usted no tiene ningún compromiso conmigo Señorita Swan, por eso la devolví a su familia, no se sienta obligada a nada, sólo porque …-pero la voz de Bella lo obligó a callar.

-No me hables de usted, y no estoy obligada a nada, … es cierto que la principio las cosas no eran como yo creí, pero ahora… todo es diferente. Ahora lo sé todo. Tu padre y hermanos me contaron la verdad y si estoy aquí no es por gratitud.-ella se retorcía las manos y un hermoso rubor cubría su rostro. Edward tenia dificultad para asimilar, estaba soñando, porque esto no podía estar pasando.

-Yo, quiero estar aquí… contigo Edward Cullen porque… porque … yo te amo-lo había dicho, Bella por fin le decía lo que sentia su corazón. Sentia que explotaría de alegría al decir por fin lo que ella misma se negaba a creer.

Edward se acercó un paso a ella, la miraba fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que ella había dicho. Su mano rozó delicadamente el rostro de Bella, mientras ella cerraba los ojos complacida ante su roce y se pegaba a su mano, sintiendo la calidez de Edward. Y suspiró.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, vio que él la miraba detenidamente, como sin poder entender lo sucedido. Entonces ella sorprendida le miró, tal él… tal vez él no sintiera… lo mismo. Eso hizo que un relámpago de dolor cruzada su pecho y le miró fijamente. Tal vez ella no era correspondida.

-¿Tú… no sientes… nada por… mi?-había preguntado con mucha dificultad, su pecho se negaba a respirar y empezó a sentirse muy mal, de pronto empezó a marearse, tal vez debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Entonces Edward salvó la distancia que había entre ambos y sin perder un segundo más, la besó dulcemente.

Sus brazos rodearon la delicada figura de Bella y la aprisionaron en un tierno abrazo, mientras sus labios comprobaban la dulzura de su dueña. Edward realizaba por fin su sueño. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo- y nuevamente la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue dulce y cargado de pasión, mientras las manos de ella se prendían a su cuello, y lo atraía a ella. Las manos de Edward se adueñaron de la frágil cintura de Bella y la atrajo hacia sí. Con amor, con pasión, con delirio. Disfrutaron mutuamente de ese beso donde se entregaban por completo.

Al separarse nuevamente para tomar aire, Edward le tomó la mano dulcemente y se hincó junto a ella.

-Sé que no es la ocasión adecuada, pero no quiero esperar más. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra?-Bella se quedó impresionada, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras miraba a Edward hincado frente a ella y con los ojos impregnados de amor verdadero.

-Sí, si quiero, si quiero-contestó emocionada Bella, mientras Edward besaba su mano y se levantaba para cargarla en sus brazos y besarla con amor.

-Creo que va a haber boda muy pronto-dijo Alice contentísima ante las miradas confundidas de todos, y luego todos emocionados se abrazaron felices, entre ellos: Reneé Swan. Cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron, iban con las manos entrelazadas, se veían tan felices. Esme corrió a su encuentro. Y le extendió la mano, cuando Edward abrió su mano había un hermoso anillo de compromiso en ella.

-Madre… gracias-y Esme le sonrió complacida. Edward tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Bella, mientras ella lo veía arrobada y feliz.

-¿Y cuando se casan?-preguntó Alice, aunque en realidad ya sabia.

-En una semana, no queremos perder mas tiempo-agregó Edward con una sonrisa deslumbrante, iba con una camisa blanca que hacia relucir más su sonrisa y Bella estaba más que feliz. Ahora todo sería dicha y felicidad.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:Love Vampire, the alice05(mil gracias por el comentario hermosa)**

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 16LA BODA 1A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 16 LA BODA 1APARTE

La semana pasó rápidamente mientras los preparativos en el rancho Cullen eran evidentes, mucha gente iba y venia con cosas para la boda, vino, comida selecta, frutas exóticas y muchas cosas más que Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Reneé habían pedido. En ese tiempo Bella y Edward se dedicaron exclusivamente a estar juntos y disfrutar su amor. Cada día que pasaba ambos se sorprendían de lo bien se que llevaban y de lo que para ellos era estar uno junto al otro. Disfrutaban cada segundo, cada beso que podían robarse puesto que siempre había gente a su alrededor.

El miércoles por la mañana, casi no había gente, pues habían ido a la estación del ferrocarril por toda la mercancía que había solicitado. Bella y Edward veían el álbum familiar, y ella iba conociendo a la demás familia de los Cullen.

Más tarde, a la hora de la comida, ambos reían y se besaban en la mesa cuando llegaron el resto de la familia. Todos veían lo felices que eran, y se contagiaban de su alegría y felicidad.

-¡Ah, querida! como me recuerda Bella a ti, cuando te conocí, desde entonces no he dejado de amarte-y con un suave beso en la mejilla, Carlisle besó a su esposa, quien le miró feliz y enamorada.

Emmet miró significativamente a Rosalie quien se ruborizó y se disculpó, ambos se fueron a su recamara. En cambio Alice y Jasper se sentaron junto a los novios. Alice barrió con la mirada la mesa, buscando algo.

-Ahh si, mucho amor y mucha miel, pero ¿Dónde esta mi mousse de chocolate Bella?-Bella la miró con ternura mientras Jasper no podía evitar reírse de los antojos de su esposa.

-Jaz, no te rías, la culpa es de Bella-todos miraron con sorpresa y risa a una muy sonrojada Bella.

-Si no hicieras cosas tan deliciosas, yo no estaría con estos endiablados antojos. Así que por el bien de tu sobrino-eso hizo que incluso Edward sonriera ampliamente.-te recomiendo que me des mi ración triple de la mañana.-Riendo Bella fue por el plato donde tenia el mousse y se lo entregó a una voraz Alice, quien en pocos minutos dio cuenta del postre.

Después de eso, lo demás fue más rápido aún. Y llegó el gran día. Esme, Reneé, Alice y Rosalie se habían esmerado en dejar a Bella primorosa. Los invitados estaban reunidos en el enorme salón adornado con cientos de flores blancas que despedían un delicioso perfume.

Se inició la melodía y Bella caminó del brazo de su padre. Lo había perdonado por lo sucedido, pero con sus limitantes, ya que era un hecho que se divorciaría de su madre. Era lo mejor. Al caminar con lentitud hacia el arco de flores que había al fondo del enorme salón, Bella encontró a Edward quien se veía guapísimo enfundado en un traje formal. Ambos se quedaron arrobados mirándose el uno al otro, si no hubiera sido porque Charlie la llevaba de la mano, se hubiera quedado clavada al piso de la impresión. Edward hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno, estaba emocionado hasta la medula de los huesos. Por fin, esa hermosa chica sería suya para siempre.

Con tormentosa lentitud llegaron hasta donde estaba el sacerdote y en cuanto unieron sus manos, todo lo demás desapareció.

Ambos pensaban en las miles de cosas que harían en su hogar, en los hijos que tendrían y en el montón de tiempo que tendrían para amarse con desenfreno, un futuro glorioso les esperaba.

-Si alguien conoce algún impedimento para que esta unión no se lleve acabo, que hable ahora ó calle para siempre.-la voz del padre sonó segura por encima de la multitud reunida. Bella miraba enamorada a Edward, y entonces:

-¡Yo me opongo a esa unión!-era una voz femenina. Bella miró sorprendida a Edward y luego volteó lentamente hacia la recién llegada.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Angie Culen Hale, pincesas, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17LA BODA 2A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.17 LA BODA 2a PARTE.

Tanya iba vestida de lo mas vulgar, y miraba con sorna a Bella. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, pues no sabían que sucedía. Edward la miró primero con sorpresa y luego con furia.

Bella se levantó para mirarla ya que Tanya se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le gruñó Edward, sin embargó ella no se amilanó.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bella. A solas.-barrió con la mirada a Edward y le envió un beso soplado. Bella también enfureció.

-Vamos-le espetó la novia hacia una puerta donde Edward quiso entrar y ella no lo dejó.

Una vez dentro de la habitación.

-Bien, ¿que tienes que decir?-Tanya la miró con detenimiento. Y comenzó a hablar, al sentarse, cruzó las piernas dejando ver sus bien torneados muslos.

-Pues verás, no puedes casarte con Edward.-Bella cada vez estaba mas impaciente.

-¿Y porqué no puedo?-le dijo con ironía.

-Porque él me hizo el amor y ahora estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo de él.-El color huyó del rostro de Bella mientras se negaba a esa realidad. Eso no podia ser cierto… pero…

-Así que yo que tú, mejor cancelas la boda y te vas, porque Edward es mío. Así que no puedes separar a mi hijo de su padre.-Los labios pintados de Tanya se retorcían en sonrisas pérfidas, mientras Bella tuvo que sentarse para poder comprender todo.

-¿Y de cuando estamos hablando?-le preguntó.

-De la vez que huiste. Él me buscó he hicimos el amor desaforadamente. Así que esa noche de pasión, tuvo fruto.-Bella no podia creerlo, su mundo se desmoronaba completamente.

-Así que por favor querida, haznos un favor a mi hijo y a mi y cancela todo, porque después sería mas humillante para ti… claro.-Se levantó y salió con paso rápido. Entonces entró Edward y llegó hasta Bella. Se hincó y le tomó una mano.

-¿Amor que pasa?-Una cachetada le cruzó el rostro mientras él esperaba su respuesta, aguantó.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿Porqué Edward? ¿Porqué me mentiste?-las lagrimas empezaban a aflorar a su rostro. Pero Edward la miraba sorprendido. Así que ella le dijo:

-Resulta que esa mujer, esta embarazada de ti. De la vez que me rescataste y te fuiste. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

Edward dejó que hablara y luego la levantó de la silla, delicadamente.

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que me juzgas sin siquiera preguntarme?¿Confías en la palabra de alguien que no conoces más que en la mía?-Bella lo miró a los ojos, parecia que Edward le estaba siendo sincero, ¿seria posible que…?

-Pero esa mujer…-Él la calló suavemente.

-Esa mujer la conocí en la cantina, efectivamente, el día que te rescaté, yo estaba muy dolido por tu actitud, deseaba tomar y olvidarme de ti. Copas después, esa chica llegó e hizo platica conmigo, no te niego que por un segundo me sentí tentado, pero al estar en el cuarto, simplemente tu imagen la tenia grabada a fuego en mi mente y corazón. Sabia que nadie podia igualarte, y lo único que hice fue platicar.-Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon de la sorpresa.

-¿platicar?

-Si, solo platicar, porque ella no pudo hacer más. Incluso le pagué como si hubiéramos estado juntos para que no tuviera problemas. Salí de ahí muy tarde, pero iba más tranquilo. Pues había evitado la tentación. Esa es la verdad Bella. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe que es cierto.

Bella lo miró de nuevo mientras trataba de comprender la situación.

Todos los concurrentes a la boda ya estaban desesperados, más los Cullen, cuando salieron los novios del cuarto, el sacerdote los miraba con angustia.

Tanya desde un rincón, observaba gustosa.

Edward murmuró algo al padre quien escuchó atentamente despues éste se paró frente a todos y dijo:

-Isabella Swan, ¿tomas por marido a Edward Cullen para amarlo, por todo el resto de tu vida?

-Si acepto.-contestó orgullosa Bella.

-Y tu Edward Cullen, ¿tomas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa, para cuidarla y amarla por el resto de tu vida?

-Si acepto.-dijo gustoso.

Entonces yo los declaro: Marido y mujer. Edward puedes besar a tu esposa.

La mayoría estaba expectante, pero al ver el amor entre ellos y cuando Edward tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa, prorrumpieron en aplausos. Él la besó con ternura y luego con pasión. Mientras Tanya incrédula los miraba. Salió de ahí furiosa. Montó a caballo y se alejó a galope. Rato después llegaba a un lugar escondido.

-¡Los malditos se casaron!

-No contaba con eso-surgió una voz desde la oscuridad.

-¡Estúpida Isabella, maldita sea! No entiendo, si le dije y luego ella estaba furiosa, salen y se casan. ¡Demonios!

-Bueno, peor para ellos.- Dijo la voz.-Mucho peor, esto solo hará que sea más divertido para mi.-Luego le arrojó un puñado de billetes a Tanya quien codiciosa los tomó y se marchó.

-Los dejaremos disfrutar …solo un poco-la voz comenzó a reírse y otras más.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 18LUNA DE MIEL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.18 LUNA DE MIEL

BELLA POV

Después de que el sacerdote nos declarara marido y mujer, yo me sentí feliz y dichosa. No había poder humano que nos pudiera separar. Cuando nos separamos, todos los invitados aplaudían felices con nosotros, luego mientras recibíamos las felicitaciones de todos, Edward no me soltaba, desfilaron familiares y amigos, todos ellos contentos de ver nuestra felicidad, ahora yo le pertenecía por completo. Y él era todo mío.

Después pasamos al jardín donde estaba todo listo para el banquete, el pastel nupcial era imponente. Alice se había pasado, pero todo era hermoso. Cuando brindamos, las palabras de su padre me llegaron al alma, haciéndome derramar lagrimas.

-Espero que hoy sea el primero de muchísimos días, semanas, meses y años de felicidad. Que siempre sean dichosos y que siempre estén enamorados como el primer día. Puesto que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, ahora mi hijo Edward ganó una preciosa esposa, y yo gané una hermosa hija, Brindo por ustedes y que su felicidad sea eterna como la nuestra.- Y le dio un cariñoso apretón de mano a Esme quien sonrió feliz, todos a su vez levantaron las copas y brindaron.

Rato después de la comida, deliciosa y exótica, tocó el turno de bailar, todos felices y brindando a cada rato, seguían con muchos aplausos y entusiasmo el baile que debíamos abrir Edward y yo. No podia concebir tanta felicidad, por fin éramos esposos. Él me tomó de la cintura y me apretó dulcemente hacia él, mientras yo sonreía feliz, Alice, Rosalie, Esme y mi madre, bailaban felices también cuando empezaron a pasarme de brazos de unos a otros, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y muchos parientes mas y amigos.

Después de mucho bailar con los demás por fin regresé a los brazos de mi Edward. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, ver sus sonrisa me deslumbraba. Me recargué sobre su pecho y él me acunó solicito y tierno. Lo que a mi me parecieron segundos fue más tiempo. Y cuando menos pensé Esme y mi madre me llamaron para que me cambiara, nuestro viaje de bodas nos esperaba. Me separé de él a regañadientes, mientras mi madre y mi suegra reían felices del detalle.

Cuando subimos a la recamara de Edward, ya habían muchos cambios, ahora la recamara era más grande pues la habían adaptado para nosotros al regresar de nuestra luna de miel. Mi madre empezó a desabrochar el vestido cuando todo sucedió en tan poco tiempo.

En medio de la música, de pronto se dejaron escuchar gritos y luego balazos, más gritos y yo confundida, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo. Mi madre y Esme se asomaron y se horrorizaron, intenté asomarme pero me lo impidieron. Al momento Esme le dijo:

-¡Escóndanse! Detrás del ropero hay un lugar oculto ¡pronto!- Mi madre me agarro del brazo y me arrastró materialmente al lugar, mientras yo no sabia que sucedía, hasta que la puerta se abrió ó mas bien dicho, salió despedida de sus goznes.

Varios indios entraron y Esme trató de defendernos, un golpe en la sien y cayó al suelo, mientras mi madre se interponía entre el indio y yo. Éste te rió cuando vio el intento de mi madre de protegerme y sólo la empujó, luego me afianzó de la muñeca y me jaló con él. No podia hablar, estaba prácticamente en Shock.

El indio era alto y muy fornido, de ojos negros, y piel rojiza, algo joven, pero era un enorme joven, me miró con curiosidad y le traté de pegar, solo conseguí que todos ellos se rieran, mi madre trató de abrazarme cuando otro indio igual de grande que el que me tenia agarrada, la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Noooo! ¡bruto, salvaje!-intenté correr hacia ella, pero no pude. Entonces el que me tenia agarrada del brazo me cargó como si fuera un costal, yo peleaba, mordía , arañaba, pero no le hacia nada. Cuando salimos al patio, con horror, vi que todos estaban sometidos, y algunos heridos, buscaba a Edward desesperada, cuando:

-¡Bella!-era Edward lo tenían entre tres, sujeto con sogas y golpeado, eso me partió el corazón, intentaba quitarse las cuerdas pero era un esfuerzo inútil.

-¡Déjala! Y te daré lo que quieras-le dijo al indio que me llevaba en hombros, no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, lo que hizo que Edward se le quisiera ir encima, pero un culatazo del rifle del indio que estaba junto a él, lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Edward!-grité mas aterrada aún, a pesar de que el horror todavía no acababa. Escuché unos gritos provenientes de la casa y descubrí que traían a Alice y a Rosalie también, cargándolas y ellas resistiendo, Emmett estaba inconsciente, pues estaba herido de bala. Y Jasper, no supe de donde salió pero literalmente le quitó a Alice de las manos al indio y se trenzo con él en una furiosa y mortal lucha y cuando Jasper le estaba ganando al indio. Un golpe sordo se escuchó y el cuerpo de Jasper quedó desmadejado en el suelo como un títere sin hilos. Nos subieron a los caballos y partimos al galope, entre gritos y gemidos de las tres.

Dejando una estela de dolor y desgracia en el rancho Cullen. Y dejando ahí mi corazón.

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	19. Chapter 19INDIOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.19 INDIOS

Cuando desperté ví que estaba en un tipi, seguía con mi vestido de bodas, y delante de mi, había un cuenco con agua y algo de comida. Entonces todos los recuerdos llegaron en tropel. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, y no sabia que había sido de mi suegro, mi madre y Esme, y después Alice y Rosalie, eso me llenó de terror.

Cuando me levanté hice el intento de salir, pero una cuerda en el tobillo derecho me lo impidió. Segundos después el mismo indio que me había secuestrado entró y me miró fijamente.

Me señaló la comida y en cambio le grité una sarta de ofensas y le ordené que me soltara. Él solo se rió. Y volvió a salir, me sentí impotente. Pasé dos días sin probar bocado, no quería nada de ellos, y no había visto aún a mis cuñadas, estaba muy preocupada por Alice y su embarazo. En la segunda noche de madrugada unas voces que susurraban me despertaron. Con cuidado me acerqué a la orilla de la entrada y una vez que pude distinguir las siluetas, vi con horror que era Ethan y el indio que me había secuestrado.

-Muy bien Jacob, pediremos rescate por ellas, ya verás como nos pagan muy pronto. Y después de unos quince días, ustedes se van y se llevan a las otras dos.

-¿Porqué solo a las otras dos?-habló el indio con curiosidad.-Ser muy terca la mujer que esta en mi tipi, agradarme mucho, tener valor.-Ethan lo miró con sorna.

-Porque a Bella me la llevaré yo, esa estúpida pagará por lo que hicieron. Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón, vendré dentro de una semana y la haré mía. Después de eso, te la regalo.-El indio sonrió feliz. Entonces Ethan le pagó lo que habían acordado y le llevó además : caballos, bebidas y rifles. Después de eso, se fue.

Una semana, tenia una semana antes de que Ethan abusara de mi. Tenia que hacer algo. Y pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob entró nuevamente y vio que ya estaba despierta, esta vez sin gritos ni insultos, Sorprendido por mi actitud, me señaló la comida y se sentó junto a mi a verme comer, a cerciorarse de que si comería.

Una vez que terminé de comer, le di las gracias.

-¿Querer mas?-fue lo que dijo.

-No gracias, preferiría algo de ropa y agua para asearme.-Él se levantó gratamente sorprendido y salió, segundos después llevaba un vestido indio, que me dio. Luego me desató y me llevó al río. Me ruboricé al buscar un lugar para taparme y poder quitarme la ropa para entrar al río. Una roca junto a unos arbustos hicieron de barrera. Y con dolor me quité mi vestido de novia. Dejándolo a un lado, me metí al agua y la sensación de frescor fue maravillosa, me sumergí pues el río era algo profundo, sin embargo, al salir, Jacob el indio, estaba de pie, cerca de donde yo estaba. Cubrí mis pechos con mi mano, y me acuclillé.

-¿Crees que voy a escapar? ¿Desnuda y sin nada más?-él me miraba incrédulo y sonrió. Luego se volvió a sentar, aunque me miraba descaradamente. Al poco tiempo, llegó una chica india muy hermosa. Llevaba unas cosas. Y se las ofreció a Jacob.

Yo me fui hacia la roca, donde me pondría el vestido, pero alcancé a escuchar que el ordenó.

-Ayudarla, vestirla y peinarla-la chica le miró retadoramente sin embargo no dijo nada y fue hacia mi. Llevaba objetos para poder arreglarme. Cuando llegó a mi, una mirada de odio de su parte me cimbró.

-Gra… gracias. Yo lo hago.- Y me comencé a vestir prontamente. Me cepillé rápido y ella solo me ayudó muy a mi pesar haciéndome dos trenzas. Obvio que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de jalarme el cabello cada que podia.

-Leah-gritó Jacob. Y ella casi corrió hacia él.

-Ir a ver a las otras mujeres y ver si estar bien atadas.-ella asintió y salió presurosa no sin antes darme una ultima mirada asesina.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Anonimo, Kenny de Cullen(mil gracias hermosa claro que te recuerdo)claudia.m, Estrella, Angie Cullen Hale,the Alice 05, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	20. Chapter 20ENTENDIMIENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 20 ENTENDIMIENTO

Mientras en el rancho Cullen.

Los heridos habían sido transportados a la casa, los muertos los habían apartado para darles sepultura. Edward estaba despertando y vio que estaba en su recamara, junto a Jasper y que su padre estaba atendiendo a Emmett quien seguía inconsciente, le estaba practicando una operación para extraerle la bala.

Al momento Edward con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algunas cortadas en los brazos, preguntó por su madre.

-Esta en la recamara de Rosalie, al igual que René, hay más gente ayudando hijo.

-¿Y Bella, Alice y Rose?-tembló al hacer esa pregunta pues ya sabia la respuesta.

-Se las llevaron hijo, salió una partida ayer para poder seguir el rastro, esperemos que las puedan encontrar, yo tuve que quedarme aquí con ustedes. Lo siento hijo.-el mundo se le vino abajo. Edward sabia que si los indios querían, jamás los encontrarían. Pero lo que no sabían, es que por Bella, recorrería el mundo entero si fuera preciso. Sabia como eran de sanguinarios y la clase de torturas que les gustaba hacer. Y temió por ellas. En ese momento Jasper se estaba despertando. Edward se estaba cambiando de ropa y se colocó sus pistolas, mientra que la ansiedad y el dolor hacían presa de él.

-Hijo, sé que las encontraremos, cálmate por favor, tienes que recuperar fuerzas.-le dijo su padre para detenerlo.

-Padre, ella es mi vida, si les pasa algo, no habrá poder humano ó divino que pueda proteger al mal nacido que las lastime. Además, yo no puedo vivir sin ella.-Para ese momento Jasper también estaba poniéndose sus pistolas, la furia que llevaba en su cuerpo era demasiada, y también necesitaba a Alice y a su hijo.

-Yo voy contigo Edward, no pararemos hasta encontrarlas-Carlisle solo les dio su bendición, fueron al cuarto donde su madre reposaba, le dieron un beso y salieron, los peones ya tenían listos los caballos y lo que pudieran necesitar, pero eso no les importaba. Ellos hubieran ido al mismo infierno si fuera preciso.

Después de dos días se seguir pistas, llegaron a un pequeño cañón, donde decidieron descansar, aunque no lo deseaban, los caballos morirían extenuados si no lo hacían así.

Jasper no hablaba al igual que Edward, temían expresar sus temores y que se hicieran realidad. No pudieron dormir ni un minuto. Al alba, siguieron con la búsqueda.

Mientras en la aldea.

-Jacob. ¿Puedo ver a mis hermanas? Por favor-A Jacob le agradó sobremanera que ella no lo insultara y además le suplicara que la dejara ver a las otras mujeres. Él es el hijo del Jefe y está más que seguro que esta mujer, será su primera esposa. Leah será la segunda. No importa Leah, lo que importa que es ese mujer sea suya. Incluso le esta empezando a desagradar el trato con Ethan, ¿Por qué solo quería acostarse con la mujer y no quedársela? Es un tonto, el no había visto el valor en los ojos de ella, ni en su belleza que no se compara con ninguna mujer que él haya conocido. Es decidida y terca, pero muy inteligente. Y eso le agradaba muchísimo.

-Ven, llevarte con ellas. Pero portarte bien-Obedecí de inmediato, no expondría a Alice ni a Rose por ningún motivo. Cuando entré al tipi, el corazón se me apretó de angustia. Alice estaba recostada y no había probado bocado, la tristeza le inundaba el rostro. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

-Bella ¡Bella! ¡Estas bien! -Encima de todo se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Tú estas bien? ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino?-le dije acariciando sus cabellos acunándola dulcemente en mis brazos.

-Quiero ver a Jasper, lo extraño muchísimo, siento que sin él me muero.-y parecía verdad, estaba muy pálida, y ojerosa. Lo que me alarmó angustiosamente.

-Debes comer Alice, yo veré la manera de irnos de aquí, pero por favor come ó el bebe lo resentirá y entonces ¿que le dirás a Jasper?-Mi comentario hizo que ella sonriera. A pesar de todo se veía hermosa. Le dije que iría a ver a Rosalie y que regresaba con ella. Aceptó y comenzó a comer.

Luego Jacob me llevó a otro tipi más alejado. Una joven llevaba alimentos y en cuanto vio a Jacob le dijo cosas que no entendí. Luego él sonrió y me dio las cosas.

-Decir Luz de Medio día que es mejor que tu dar de comer a la fiera de ahí. -Lo miré asustada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le habían hecho daño?p ero él pareció adivinar mi pensamiento.

-Ella ser feroz, ya ser varias las mujeres que ella golpear. Nadie querer acercarse, a menos que ser guerreros, pero Trueno oscuro, también comprobar que la mujer golpear fuerte, espero que él poder tener hijos después-soltó una carcajada y entré a verla.- Ella estaba con el vestido semi desgarrado, con varios golpes, pero nada de cuidado. Y ya estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse cuando se dio cuenta que era yo.

-¡Rose!

-¡Bella!- Nos abrazamos y evitamos el llanto, sabíamos que debíamos ser fuertes.

-Por favor, coopera un poco, aliméntate, ya veré como saldremos de aquí, además ellos nos están buscando.-Ella hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Eso si no lo mataron.-Sabia a que se refería.-No digas eso, él esta bien, es fuerte… bueno no tanto como tú, pero es fuerte-También logré arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Esas estúpidas indias querían humillarme, y las hubieras visto, como chillaban y salían corriendo. Sobre todo esa chica, Leah, se cree mucho porque se va a casar con el hijo del jefe.-Después de unos minutos de platica, y de ponerme de acuerdo con ella. Salí del tipi. Jacob me esperaba con ojos brillantes.

Esa tarde Bella se paseo con Jacob cerca de la aldea, platicó con él de muchas cosas y se asombró de la inteligencia del Joven, porque era muy joven, y se dio cuenta que Leah los espiaba. Jacob cada vez quería estar mas tiempo con Bella. Estaba convencido de que ella seria la mejor esposa que pudiera encontrar, ni siquiera Leah se le comparaba. Y decidió que cuando Ethan regresara, le diría que no se la daba. Que Bella era para él.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Estrella, Love Vampire, brigitte, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**


	21. Chapter 21SUFRIMIENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.21 SUFRIMIENTO

Ya había pasado una semana, y los Cullen estaban desesperados, no tenían la mas remota idea de donde podían estar sus mujeres. Para esos momentos Emmett ya se había integrado a la búsqueda. Sin poder encontrar huellas ni señales de nada, era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Demonios! No lo puedo creer. No hay un maldito rastro por ningún lado-comentó Edward molesto y desesperado. Jasper miraba a la distancia queriendo ser adivino para encontrarlas, mientras Emmett constantemente hacia crujir sus nudillos deseando estamparlos en algún maldito indio de los que lo atacaron.

No quedándoles de otra, tuvieron que acampar, ya era de madrugada, pero ninguno podia dormir, sin embargo no hablaron, no había necesidad. Sabían que las encontrarían, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Mientras en la aldea.

Jacob se acercó al tipi de Bella, entró y la vio dormir, era tan bella, tan frágil pero tan valiente, que sabia que no encontraría a nadie mejor. Se había enamorado profundamente de esa mujer de piel blanca, de hermosos ojos cafés. Él no podia soportar pensar que Ethan pensara en ultrajarla, eso jamás lo permitiría. Así tuviera que matarlo, pero nadie tocaría a su preciosa Bella.

Fue en ese momento que la aldea ya reverberaba en actividad cuando un grito de angustia rompió la placidez de la mañana incipiente. Bella se incorporó de inmediato. Una jovencita corrió hacia Jacob y le susurró algunas palabras. Él volteó hacia Bella.

-La mujer que decirle Alice tener problemas con bebe-Bella se levantó como resorte y corrió al tipi de Alice, el chamán de la aldea, veía compungido que a pesar de todos sus remedios, nada la ayudaba, toda la noche había estado mal, pero ahora se veía totalmente demacrada y con ojeras profundas. Bella en cuanto la vio, supo que tenia que hacer algo ó Alice moriría al igual que su hijo.

-¡Alice! Por favor Alice-se arrodilló junto a ella. Le toco el vientre y vio como se sacudió, había empezado el parto, se le había adelantado y no era para menos con todo lo sucedido.

-¡Ahhh! No puede salir, mi bebe no puede salir… Bella… ayúdame… por favor… tiene que … vivir. Tiene…. Que conocer a su… padre.-La revisó y vio que la fuente ya estaba rota, había liquido regado y eso solo significaba una cosa: El bebe estaba en peligro.

Un rato más estuvo ayudándola para poder hacer que saliera el bebe, pero no lo consiguió. Entonces recordó lo que había visto una vez hacia poco tiempo.

-Traigan agua hervida, un cuchillo, aguja e hilo para coser, y mantas limpias-miró a Jacob quien dio la orden a las jóvenes que corrieron a cumplir el encargo. Jacob no sabia para qué quería hacer con lo que pidió, pero su curiosidad pudo mas. No podia negarle nada a esa mujer.

Una vez que tuvo todo lo que necesitó pidió la ayuda de Rose, la tuvieron que amarrar del pie en el tipi. Y en cuanto vio la escena se horrorizó.

-Bella, ¿tu lo has hecho antes?-le preguntó al mirar todo lo que tenia a la mano.

-Sólo lo vi una vez, pero no tenemos tiempo, no lo lograran si no los ayudamos.-Rose no dijo más. Jacob seguía de cerca todo lo que las mujeres hacían.

Mientras Bella se acercó a Alice, quien estaba bañada en sudor y muy agotada. Ella tenia miedo, pero tenia que hacerlo, no quedaba de otra.

-Alice, querida hermana, tengo que hacer algo que te dolerá pero tendrás al bebe en tus brazos muy pronto. Confía en mi.-Alice tomó su mano, mientras el esfuerzo y el agotamiento la tenían sin fuerzas.

-Confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho, desde que te vi por primera vez, y cuando llegaste a casa, sabia que tú y yo seriamos hermanas. Y esto solo lo confirma. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero sálvalo.-dudó un poco en decir lo que iba a decir, pero al final lo dijo:

-Si algo me pasa, por favor júrame que le entregaras mi hijo a su padre, ¡Júralo Bella!-tragó pesado ante sus palabras, pero lo hizo. Entonces Alice se relajó un poco. Rose le dio un trozo de cuero para morder, porque el dolor sería insoportable.

Entonces esterilizó el cuchillo, Rose sabia lo que vendría. Tomó los hombros de Alice mientras ella mordía el cuero. Pero definitivamente nada superaba el dolor inmenso al sentirse que su vientre se partía dolorosamente. Un grito ahogado y después se desmayó. Bella aprovechó para apurarse, Rose miraba hipnotizada todo lo que su cuñada hacia, apresuradamente pero bien. Cuando vio un bebe envuelto en sangre, tomó una manta y lo envolvió mientras lo limpiaba, al momento siguiente en cuanto le limpio la nariz y la boca, el bebé soltó su primer llanto. Era un varoncito, hermoso y lleno de vida, Rose se vio fascinada por él y no se despegó de él, lo acercó a su madre para amamantarlo y el pequeño bebió con desesperación.

Bella estaba apurada suturando y limpiando lo que faltaba, acababa de terminar de suturar cuando Alice despertó a pesar del inmenso dolor, el sentir a su hijo junto a ella, y verlo sano y salvo le devolvió la alegría por vivir. Después de eso, Bella terminó y pudo por fin salir a respirar, fue cuando comenzó a temblar del susto de lo que había hecho, pero lo había hecho bien. Sólo faltaba esperar que Alice mejorara.

Jacob miraba todo lo sucedido con un creciente y fervorosa admiración a la que ahora estaba mas que seguro que seria su mujer. Pelearía por ella a muerte si fuera preciso.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Anonimo, Kenny de Cullen, claudia.m,estrella, Angie Cullen Hale mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	22. Chapter 22 VILEZA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

AVISO : ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO FUERTE. HAY VIOLACIÓN, POR LO QUE SI SON MENORES, POR FAVOR NO LO LEAN. SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN. El caso es que era necesario para la historia.

Cap. 22 VILEZA

Temblaba de miedo. Había sido tan estupido y arriesgado lo que había hecho. ¿Y que tal si Alice se pone mal por lo que hice? ¿Qué tal si se infecta su herida? Dios santísimo no podría con los remordimientos de tal acción.

Mis manos temblaban de manera ostensible y sentí que el piso se movía. Tuve que sentarme en el piso y meter la cabeza entre las rodillas para poder sentirme algo mejor… pero el tiempo estaba en mi contra, Alice necesitaba un doctor y pronto. Porque de lo contrario… no sabia lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Esa misma noche después de pasar todo el día con Alice y Rose, y de pedir que las dejaran juntas para que Rose ayudara a Alice… me sentí completamente agotada, y caí como tronco.

Solo que en la madrugada una mano me tapó la boca cuando intente gritar…

-Hola, "mi amor", ¿me extrañaste?-no podía creerlo era Ethan, había olvidado por completo la fecha… el muy maldito sonrió a través de la tenue luz de la fogata afuera, se percibía sus facciones, la otra mano fue hacia mi falda y metiéndose entre mis piernas, haciéndome sobresaltarme al sentir su sucia mano subiendo mi falda y acariciando mis piernas.

-Ahora serás mía Bella, como debió haber sido desde el principio… ¿No te gusta?- y soltó su otra mano de mi boca, para besarme fieramente, mientras yo me resistía.

Su rudeza fue brutal, pues al darse cuenta de que no correspondía a sus caricias ni besos, se alzó frente a mi, como una serpiente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi? -y luego comentó con tono acido y peligroso.-Eso heriría mis sentimientos Bella.

Y luego una bofetada me cruzó el rostro, al momento el dolor me hizo perder momentáneamente la consciencia. Instantes después el infeliz de Ethan, se desabrochaba el cinturón, ya estaba encima mío y había levantado mi falda, tenia que actuar y rápido. Automáticamente levanté mi rodilla con fuerza y escuché su gemido. Cayó al lado gimiendo lastimosamente, entonces me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí del tipi.

No había empezado a levantarme bien, y empezar a correr, cuando su mano tomó mi tobillo, y con el impulso que llevaba lista para correr, caí al suelo, dando de lleno mi cara contra la tierra.

-¿A dónde crees que vas maldita perra? Tú serás mía, pensé ser bueno contigo, pero ya no.-al momento que decía eso, me iba jalando hacia él, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Me arrastró de nuevo al tipi. Y ahí, sobre de mi, hizo jirones mi ropa, quedando desnuda ante la bestia que hacia tiempo creí amar. Intenté defenderme, pero un golpe brutal en el rostro me dejó conmocionada. No estaba inconsciente, pero tampoco tuve fuerzas para luchar. Esa es una sensación horrible. Porque estas consiente de todo lo que pasa y todo lo que hacen, pero no puedes mover ni un maldito músculo para defenderte y eso le gustó. Comenzó a reír mientras terminaba de soltarse el cinturón, y cuando estuvo listo se colocó sobre mi, lamiendo desde mi mandíbula hasta mi ceja derecha, la que se estaba hinchando por el golpe, con lascivia.

-¡Ahora sabrás lo que es un hombre. No como el estúpido de Cullen. Y yo seré el primero. Tendrás un hermoso recuerdo de tu primera vez, perra!-cerré mis ojos para no ver su rostro inmundo sonriendo triunfal, esperando el dolor y la deshonra. Sólo pensé en Edward. Y las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y recibí otro golpe mas. Y luego otro. Después ya no sentía los golpes, creo que era por el dolor intenso, que terminó por anestesiarme. Sólo rogaba porque esto terminara rápido. Que este maldito terminara pronto y se largara. Era todo cuanto podía pedir.  
Sin embargo no tenia tanta suerte, pues él seguía golpeando con una mano y con la otra, estrujaba mi cuerpo de manera brutal.

Entonces fue cuando el muy infeliz entró en mi. Lo hizo de manera salvaje y despiadada, no pude gritar, porque ni siquiera tenia voz, estaba en el infierno. Ni mas ni menos.

Y cuando solo pedía que todo terminara, ó que en el mejor de los casos me muriera, Ethan se alejó de mi.

Ó mejor dicho… alguien lo alejó de mi.

-¡Mal nacido infeliz!-A lo lejos me pareció escuchar la voz de Jacob. Y después, todo fue silencio y oscuridad. Algo que agradecí infinitamente, si esto era la muerte, era placida, era buena, era tranquila.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Anonimo mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	23. Chapter 23SUFRIENDO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.23 SUFRIENDO

El lugar donde estaba era oscuro, pero tranquilo, estaba algo inquieta, que pasaría con Alice y Rose, ellas deberían volver con sus maridos. Pero no tenia fuerza para nada. Pensé que eso era estar muerta. Me sentí profundamente triste, porque Edward iba a sufrir. No quería que el sufriera mas de lo que ya sufría, al igual que yo, por la distancia. Hubiera sido completamente feliz y me hubiera ido en paz si hubiera muerto en sus brazos. Hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero no lo era, tal vez vagaría por esta tierra como un espiritu ó fantasma errante. Buscándolo por siempre. Sentí dolor. Claro que debía doler buscarlo y no encontrarlo. Pero de pronto el dolor se hizo más intenso. Si que dolía el estar lejos de mi Edward. Me hubiera gustado tanto haberle dado un hijo. Haber hecho una familia, cuando otro dolor me hizo sentir incomoda, luego fue otro.

Cuando menos pensé, empecé a escuchar voces lejanas, como distorsionadas, y luego las voces fueron más nítidas. Hasta que por fin:

-Esta viva ¡gracias a Dios! Su corazón late.-eran las palabras de Rose y Alice soltó un grito de felicidad.

Abrí mis parpados pero me dolían mucho por lo que mejor decidí cerrarlos.

-¡Oh Bella!-Nos has dado un susto de muerte. Te creímos muerta. Los sollozos de sus cuñadas le hicieron comprender que Ethan casi la mataba. Y lo odió con todo su corazón.  
Intentó hablar, pero todo dolía y mucho. Intentó moverse pero era igual de doloroso.

-No te muevas hermosa...-le dijo Rose, estas muy mal, ese infeliz te dejó muy lastimada, pero va a tener lo que merece. A grandes rasgos le contaron que cuando Jacob se lo quitó de encima, quiso dispararle, pero Jacob fue más rápido. Y lo golpeó tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente. Los amigos de Ethan escaparon pero fueron alcanzados pronto y los mataron. Dejaron sus cadáveres ahí mismo para que los buitres los devoraran. No merecían menos.

A Ethan le tenían reservado un castigo ejemplar, pues todos los varones de la tribu se enojaron al ver cómo me había dejado. Rose me empezó a curar y lo agradecí inmensamente. Ellas no decían nada un rato después que solo se quedaron en silencio. Jacob las puso en mi tipi para que estuviéramos juntas. Y me cuidaran. Alice no podía levantarse por lo que en realidad Rose fue la encargada de nosotras, de Alice y mía. Y le agradecí infinitamente sus cuidados.

Días después, ya podía abrir los parpados, los moretones (cardenales) se veían muy feos, pero pronto empezarían a cambiar de color y desaparecer. El muy infeliz de Ethan me había roto una costilla, me abrió la ceja y me fracturó la pierna. El dolor de la pierna era insoportable. El dolor de la costilla me impedía respirar bien y a profundidad. Una noche cuando Rose y Alice platicaban, me desperté, las escuché llorando de rabia y dolor.

-No sé como reaccionará Edward cuando sepa que ese infeliz la violó. -la voz de Alice destilaba dolor. Mientras su bebe se amamantaba tranquilo.

-Si lo tuviera enfrente te juro que le cortaría una parte de él y se lo arrojaría a los coyotes. Aunque pensándolo bien, se podrían morir los pobres coyotes. Ni siquiera se pudieron reír, era tal su enojo y dolor.-comentó Rose fríamente.

Edward se sentirá muy mal por esto. Estaban recién casados, ni siquiera pudieron pasar su noche de bodas. Y Bella. No sé como lo tomará. Esto es muy difícil Alice, porque Edward se pondrá como loco de rabia. Y no creo que pueda razonar. Y Bella… no sé si después de esto permita si es que regresamos con ellos, que Edward la toque. Le robaron su virtud. Y no sé como lo enfrentara.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:valeria hale,ana() mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	24. Chapter 24SORPRESA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.24 SORPRESA

-Creo que lo enfrentaré como es…-las chicas dieron un grito del susto.

-Perdóname Bella, no fue mi intención… es solo que…-murmuró Rosalie totalmente apenada y con voz angustiada, al parecer no quería que yo escuchara nada.  
Con voz pausada a causa de no poder respirar bien. Empecé a decir:

-Creo que Ethan… no se salió por completo con… la suya-ellas me miraron sin entender.

-¿Recuerdan… que el miércoles… antes de la boda, todos… ustedes salieron?-ellas asintieron en silencio. No se atrevían a decir palabra. Mirándome confusas.

-Ese dia… Edward y yo… hicimos el amor.-Un sonoro resoplido de ambas me hizo saber que estaban sorprendidas. Y yo muerta de vergüenza, pero necesitaban saberlo. Son mi familia.

-Fue el… mejor día de mi… vida-terminé.

-Bella… eso es… muy bueno… eso quiere decir que ese maldito animal no…-una sonrisa de felicidad cruzo sus rostros al comprender una vez mas. Tanto Alice como Rose mostraron una alegría por el detalle, aunque en estos momentos, su sonrisa se desvaneciera al volver a la realidad. Alice acunó a su bebe en sus brazos amorosamente, mientras Rose la ayudaba a acomodarse mejor, la pequeña luz de la fogata de afuera nos iluminaba lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver el sufrimiento de ambas, y como respondiendo a mis pensamientos:

-Tienes que estar bien Bella, tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que volver con ellos-musitó Alice mientras las lágrimas salían resbalando por sus ojos.-Sin mi Jasper siento que me estoy muriendo poco a poco.

Eso me asustó. De ella podía creer cualquier cosa. Y claro que lo estaba. Incluso yo me sentía igual, pero que podíamos hacer por ahora. Debía dar tiempo al tiempo. Y curarnos.

-Cuando menos el perro indio, no se despegó de ti en los momentos críticos-mencionó con desprecio Rose al referirse a Jacob. Y eso si me sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-ella se mordió el labio y la que prosiguió fue Alice.

-Jacob no se separó de ti, de hecho fue él quien le ayudó a su chamán para curarte, él puso los puntos en tu herida. Y entablilló tu pierna. La que estaba hecha una furia era Leah, si hubiera podido te dejaría en medio del desierto.-Sonrió mi querida Alice.

No lo podía creer, Jacob lo hizo. Automáticamente mi mano se dirigió a mi ceja donde ya había dejado de estar hinchado y sentía los puntos en mi piel.

-Se fueron él y otros más con el maldito de Ethan, espero que le den su merecido.-musitó Rose con odio. Y sentí agradecimiento por Jacob. Pero eso solo hizo que anhelara los brazos de mi Edward. Aunque después de lo sucedido. No sabia bien cómo reaccionaría él.

¿Me repudiaría?

¿Le daría asco?

¿Me dejaría? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en todas esas posibilidades.

-Edward te ama Bella, no lo dudes.-me respondió Alice completamente seria. Cerré mis ojos y fingí volver a dormir para evitar nuevos comentarios.

* * *

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a: las que comentaron, no encuentro mi libreta de nuevo, jeje pero bueno mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	25. Chapter 25ETHAN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.25 ETHAN

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de la tribu. Jacob y varios guerreros estaban en una cueva. Ethan estaba amarrado muy fuerte, y aunque pedía clemencia, nadie lo escuchaba.

-Jacob, Jake, hermano, tienes que escucharme, esa chica no vale un dólar, suéltame y podemos platicar. Te puedo dar mucho dinero. Te puedo dar rifles… te daré lo que quieras… por favor…-gimoteaba como una mujer. Nadie le hizo caso.

-Por favor Jake… esa zorra no vale nada. Te puedo traer otras mujeres mucho mejores, por favor  
¡JAKEEEEE HAZME CASO MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡No me lastimes snifff… piedad!-gritó después hasta quedarse ronco, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Jacob.

Al dia siguiente muy temprano estaba todo listo.

Lo llevaron hacia un enorme poste donde lo amarraron. De pies y manos. De manera que fuera totalmente imposible poder zafarse, aunque lo intentara. Y fue en un lugar donde no le daba por completo el sol, más que por la mañana.

-"Si me dejan así no tendré problemas para escapar"-se dijo a si mismo Ethan con un rayo de esperanza de salir vivo de eso.  
Cuando Jake se dio la vuelta, Ethan sonrió triunfal.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio lo que traía Jacob de regreso hacia él.

Cintas de cuero mojado. Entonces con terror Ethan empezó a gritar, suplicando como el cobarde que era.

-¡Por favor Jake, no lo hagas, por favor! Te daré lo que quieras, te daré dinero, te daré licor, te daré mujeres… lo que tú me pidas Jake por piedad, no lo hagas..-sus lágrimas mojaban su sucia camisa y Jake se detuvo y lo miró por primera vez.

-Acaso tu detenerte cuando ella pedirlo… -Ethan lo miró con pánico.

-No preocuparte, tú ahora conocer lo que hacer a otras gentes. Y cuando retornes a esta vida en lo que Manitú decida que encarnes, recordarás estos momentos.-Ethan no podía creerlo.

-¡Nooooo por favor nooooooo! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y luego Jake y otros guerreros ataron las cintas de cuero a su alrededor. Primero en sus costillas bajas, en cada brazo, en cada pierna, le quitaron los zapatos y le pusieron cintas en los pies, concretamente en los dedos y los tobillos.

-¡Ten piedad por favor ! te lo suplicoooooo , no quiero moriiiiir ¡aaaaaahhhhh!- pero no le hizo caso.

Un guerrero regresó con Jacob , llevaba una botella de vidrio y dentro de esta, algo realmente espeluznante. Al verlo de lejos Ethan supo lo que era y comenzó a orinar los pantalones de puro terror.  
Jake lo miró y sonrió. Luego a pesar de que Ethan se revolvía, no podía moverse casi nada.

Jale destapó la botella que contenía diez gusanos barrenadores (gusanos carnívoros que comen tejido vivo) Y la volteó para poner la boca de la botella sobre el estomago de Ethan, donde al percibir el calor corporal de inmediato se pegaron a él. Los puso en lugares estratégicos.

-¡No Jake por favor! ¡Te lo suplico por tu madreee no los dejes! por favor déjame ir.-daba pena de ver lo patético que era.

-Bella pedirte lo mismo y tú seguir golpeándola, lastimarla peor que a un animal. Tener lo que buscar.

-Le pediré perdón de rodillas Jake, hermano, si quieres seré su perro faldero, pero no me hagas esto, ¡ayyyyyyyy!-gritó cuando los gusanos estaban penetrando su carne, despacio, lenta pero inexorablemente.

-Ser tarde para eso. Adiós Ethan, esto llevar días.-Y entonces Jacob se dirigió a su mustang pues los demás lo esperaban. Y luego se perdieron en el horizonte dejando a un muy aterrado Ethan,gritando y suplicando, llorando y maldiciendo.

* * *

Que les parece el castigo? y apenas empieza... muajajaja disfrute mucho esta parte aunque tuve que investigar mucho, no queria que lo mataran rapido, no lo merece. tiene que ser lento, muajajaja.

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Caresme hermosa, NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	26. Chapter 26TRATO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.26 TRATO

Más que furiosos, Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban completamente impotentes y angustiados de no poder dar con sus mujeres, ni una pista, nada. Su padre Carlisle ya se había unido a la partida, de hecho había varias partidas de voluntarios, pues Carlisle Cullen gozaba de buena fama como doctor y más de un hombre le debía favores, hombre honesto y de buenos principios, no dudaba en ayudar a quien pidiera su ayuda, siendo doctor, trataba por igual a todos los pacientes, y cuando tocaba el turno de algún paciente pobre, él lo atendía sin pedir nada a cambio con la misma devoción y dedicación, le daba el medicamento sin permitir que le trataran de pagar, algunos incluso, con algún potrillo ó ternera que era su única posesión. Sin embargo Carlisle no aceptaba ningún pago. Para él era suficiente pago ver a sus enfermos curarse, y de poder hacer más, lo hacia.

Por eso, mucha gente se unió a su búsqueda, porque lo apreciaba y darían la vida por él si fuera necesario. Aunque Carlisle no lo permitiría.

Pasaron mas días en los que los Cullen peinaban las zonas sin dejar sus esperanzas. Edward casi no comía, preso de una angustia y dolor inimaginables. Al igual que sus hermanos. Y en uno de esos días en los que casi se deban por vencidos. A lo lejos Edward vio una silueta entre las rocas.

Espolearon a sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia allá, a esa saliente de rocas en medio del desolado paraje. Su sorpresa no tuvo limites al ver a aquel personaje tan conocido y odiado por él.

—¡Ethan!—murmuró Jasper.

—Por favor, piedad… —murmuraba el infeliz que no podía ya gritar, tenia la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Se acercaron con cautela hacia él. Mientras Ethan los miraba con angustia.

—Ayúdenme por favor—se miraron unos a otros y Jasper fue quien los sacó de dudas.

—Fueron los indios. Miren sus dedos, sus codos, sus costillas, sus rodillas, le pusieron cintas de cuero mojado, es un castigo muy severo, porque es lento y muy doloroso. Algo terrible debió haber hecho para que le hicieran esto.

Ethan murmuraba pero casi no le oían. Fue cuando Edward se acercó a él.

—El cuero cuando se moja, se afloja. Pero cuando empieza a secarse se encoje de tal manera que con el sol, empieza a formar un torniquete hasta que termina por romper los huesos. Esos indios si que son sádicos.—Terminó de decir Jasper.

—Fue por Bella… yo quise… salvarla de ellos… pero me descubrieron y… me hicieron esto. Por… favor… ayúdame—Edward miró sus manos, los dedos fracturados al igual que todo donde tuviera cintas de cuero.

Edward le miró con rabia

—¿Bella? ¿qué le hicieron?¿Dónde la tienen? —lo sacudió y el despojo de humano que era solo gemía.

—Mátame Edward por … favor—le suplicó llorando.

Entonces para sorpresa de Edward, Jasper lo arrojó al suelo.

—Cuidado Edward… tiene… dios mío… gusanos carnívoros… —Emmett que había estado a punto de agarrarlo del cabello para que les dijera donde estaban sus mujeres, dio un brinco hacia atrás. Y con horror miró como un bulto se movía de donde estaba el nacimiento del pelo, hacia el ojo.

Todos ellos miraron horrorizados como de diversos puntos de su cuerpo había agujeros disimulados con tapas de piel que se secaba dejando obvios los lugares por donde habían entrado los gusanos.

Con asco y repulsión miraron al moribundo de Ethan mientras Edward y Emmett lo bombardeaban con preguntas.

—No le pregunten nada, esto que le hicieron fue un castigo, algo muy malo les hizo a los indios para que hayan decidido castigarlo de este modo. Esto es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien, puede durar días así, y miren, lo pusieron donde pudiera beber agua, esta roca le proporciona sombra y agua, puede beber de la roca y seguir vivo. ¿Pero que pudo haber hecho?  
Un brillo demencial iluminó los ojos de aquel pobre diablo.

—Violé a … Bella—el canalla confesó con alegría.

Edward se quedó frío de la impresión.

—Yo fui quien… organizó a los indios… yo les pedí que … se llevaran a sus mujeres… jejeje—los tres hermanos se miraron entre si, mientras sin que los otros pudieran evitarlo, Emmett le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—¡Eres un maldito malparido!—Edward iba a golpearlo cuando lo detuvo la mano de Jasper.

—¿Estás loco Jasper? ¿No acabas de oír lo que el maldito confesó? —Emmett le gritó a su hermano Jasper. Sin embargo Edward no dejaba de mirar con odio asesino a Ethan.

—Yo… violé a Bella… y la golpeé porque… la perra… no quería… jejeje—terminó riendo. Edward sintió hervir su sangre de rabia.

—¡La tocaste maldito infeliz! ¡La golpeaste! ¡Te voy a matar desgraciado!—y antes de que se arrojara hacia él, Jasper de nuevo lo detuvo, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Déjame Jasper! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡No merece vivir, maldito infeliz!—forcejearon mientras Jasper le gritaba.

—No Edward, no ves que eso es justamente lo que quiere.—Edward ya había sacado la pistola y le estaba apuntando, mientras Ethan sonreía más que ansioso.

—Quiere que lo mates, para ahorrarle el sufrimiento. ¿No lo ves?—le dijo Jasper con voz tranquila a Edward que le seguía apuntando, deseando tirar del gatillo.

—No le ahorres el sufrimiento, si te contó lo que hizo no fue por remordimiento. Fue para que acabes con su miseria y dolor. Los indios deben haber ayudado a Bella, si no de otra manera, esta bestia estuviera bien.—Edward asimilaba despacio lo que Jasper le decía. Tenia tantas ganas de matar a esa maldita rata. Si lo hubiera hecho cuando pudo. Nada malo les hubiera pasado. Eso le dejaría un peso en su alma que cargaría por siempre, habían lastimado a su Bella. Él la había defendido de tantas cosas y ahora no pudo defenderla, se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo.  
Hubiera dado su vida de ser preciso para evitarle un dolor a su amada. Pero… caro pagaría ese cerdo infeliz. Sonó el martillo de la pistola cuando apunto a la cabeza de ese canalla.

—No te voy a detener Edward, le dijo Jasper viendo su rostro. Pero piensa en que los indios fueron astutos y quisieron que sufriera. Lo más fácil para ellos era matarlo rápido, pero no era el caso. Nada ganas matándolo tú, más que mancharte las manos con la sangre de este cerdo. Si ha hecho daño, deja que sea la misma muerte quien se lo lleve cuando decida que es su hora. No le des esa felicidad.—era cierto Edward muy a su pesar tenia que reconocer que Jasper como siempre tenia razón, no iba a ensuciarse las manos, y mucho menos darle el placer de una muerte rápida, cuando estaba sufriendo. Si su Bella había sufrido, este desalmado merecía lo que le pasaba.

Enfundó de nuevo su pistola mientras Emmett se dirigía a su caballo, claramente molesto pero dándole la razón a su cuñado.

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron despacio hacia sus caballos, Emmett los esperaba, Ethan los miró irse y no se daría por vencido.

—No te vayas … hijo de perra…. No te atre… vas a irte. Yo golpeé a Bella, la lastimé mucho. Antes… de hacerla… mía. Yo fui… el primero… jajajaja—pero nada de lo que dijo dio resultado. Los vio irse mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Por favor… mátenme… se los suplico… por piedad…—pero sus sollozos fueron en vano. No había nadie más. Y a él todavía le faltaba mucho para morir.

* * *

Bueno aqui explique un poco la tortura india, a poco no se lo merecia?

Espero tengan un feliz SAN VALENTIN

Besos

**Mil gracias a:Magui de Cullen, preciosa te agradezco, janit,Kenny de Cullen,Caresme hermosa,Maru C, lupita,Mnica Morales,beakis, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	27. Chapter 27LUNA LLENA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.27 LUNA LLENA

Los hombres se marcharon de ese lugar, dejando a la bestia con su destino final.

—Gracias Jasper… de nuevo.—su cuñado le miró con una media sonrisa.

—Yo también te agradezco cuñado, lo que más deseaba era moler a golpes al infeliz, pero tienes razón, no vale la pena.

—Reúnan fuerzas muchachos, debemos seguir. La partida que envió su padre ya esta acercándose.—Cuando Edward vio a lo lejos, la nube de polvo que levantaba el galopar de los caballos le hacia comprender que Jasper tenia razón, siempre la tenia.

Mientras en la aldea:

Bella se recuperaba rápidamente de las heridas, Alice se veía cada vez más consumida. El bebé necesitaba a su madre, pero la necesitaba saludable. Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya.  
Se fue a su tipi para poder pensar cuando llegó Leah con su comida. Rato después llegaban los guerreros con Jacob al frente. Iba contento pues ahora si podían celebrar, y él les diría a sus guerreros que tomaría por mujer a Bella. Avisó a las mujeres y comenzaron a preparar la celebración. Los niños husmeaban por todos lados curiosos de ver los preparativos. Y al poco rato los hombres danzaban felices, mientras el aguardiente era consumido prontamente.

Las fogatas eran grandes y Billy Black el jefe de la aldea, veía con complacencia a su hijo. Era su orgullo. El único hijo varón y era valiente, capaz, pensaba con orgullo que llegaría a ser más poderoso que él mismo.

La noche estaba calurosa, estrellada y la luna llena era magnifica. En realidad era una noche muy hermosa. Libres de preocupaciones los indios festejaban de manera inmisericorde con la bebida.  
Alice y su bebe dormían placidamente junta a una vigilante Rosalie. Desconfiaba por completo de todos ellos y más ahora cuando estaban bebidos. Sin embargo ninguno las molestó en ningún momento, la noche continuaba deslizándose en medio de esa algarabía y festejo, y cuando fue media noche, todos los guerreros yacían dormidos, completamente ebrios.

Rosalie miraba como poco a poco la aldea había quedado en un profundo silencio. Menguado únicamente por el rumor del río. No había movimiento alguno a pesar de ser aún temprano y debido a que las mujeres y los niños estaban cansados durmiendo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Bueno no todo… una sombra se deslizo hacia el tipi de Bella, caminó sigilosamente entre los guerreros y los rescoldos de fogatas, sus pasos silenciosos y veloces eran precisos, ni un solo ruido, ni un solo susurro.

Bella dormía agitadamentemente sin saber siquiera que alguien estaba cerca. Sus sueños no eran más que pesadillas, donde veía una y otra vez a Edward salvándola para luego repudiarla, mirarla con asco. Se veía a si misma caer en un pozo profundo de desolación y angustia. Cada vez era igual, desde el ataque de Ethan, no podía evitar esas horribles pesadillas. Que noche tras noche poblaban su mente. Era una tortura indecible, era sufrir mucho más y temer el momento de enfrentar a su esposo. Si, Edward era su esposo, ¿Qué pasaría? Ya no quería pensar más.

Fue en esos momentos cuando se despertó agitada y sudorosa, solo para ver el rostro de Leah verla con infinita furia y odio, levantó su mano y la hoja del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda destelló de plata cuando la luna se reflejó en el.

Bella no gritó, no alcanzó a decir nada, su ultimo pensamiento fue para Edward su esposo.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Kenny de Cullen(hermosa te quiero mucho), alessa, Monica Morales, Caresme hermosa, Magui de Cullen, te agradezco cada comentario preciosa de verdad. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	28. Chapter 28TRAMPA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.28 TRAMPA

Se escuchó como cortó el aire el cuchillo al caer. El silbido fue espeluznante. Y deseé que el dolor pasara rápido para morir. No sabia que Leah tuviera tanto odio hacia mi, pero al pasar unos segundos su voz me trajo un alivio y un tremendo susto.

—¡Apresurarte, no hay mucho tiempo! Cuando los hombres despierten estar más que furiosos y l perseguirlas.—Miré hacia mi tobillo y ya estaba desatada, me levanté de inmediato. Ya no necesitaba el entablillado, mi pierna estaba en optimas condiciones.

Corrimos al tipi de Alice y Rose quien ya estaba en guardia. Al vernos entrar suspiró de alivio.

—Despierta a Alice, nos vamos—le dije en un susurro mientras acomodaba lo necesario para el bebe.  
Alice se removió algo débil, pero al ver la situación pareció comprender en un segundo. Le ayudamos a levantarse y Leah ya nos esperaba afuera.

—Bella ¿crees que lo lograremos?—le miré con esperanza.

—Por supuesto que si, estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de volver.—ella miró la determinación de Rose y mía y asintió. El bebé dormía profundamente por lo que no hubo ningún problema.

Al salir del tipi, Leah nos miraba con tres mustangs ajustados a riendas que pendían de su mano. Y me iba a subir a uno cuando ella me dijo:

—!No¡ No subirse a ellos… ¿es que no comprender…?—le miré con desconcierto y ella me miró con altivez al saber algo que yo no.

—Mira, deja que nos larguemos de una buena vez… —le murmuró Rose enojada pero Leah le miró soberbia.

—Ustedes escapar por otro lado, si irse en caballos, ellos encontrar muy rápido. Ser trampa, como ustedes decir, yo poner piedras en los caballos para simular peso de ustedes, ó si no, darse cuenta Jacob y encontrarlas mas pronto. Ustedes ir por río, así no dejar huellas y haber muchos lugares donde poder refugiarse en río, si ustedes seguirlo, encontrar muchos caras pálidas pronto.—Entonces comprendí. Era una trampa perfecta,, porque ganaríamos tiempo, mientras ellos buscaban a los caballos. Y así llegaríamos a donde hubiera gente ó algún fuerte del ejército. Era una idea brillante.

—Aquí tener comida, agua poder tomarla del río, no salir de río o encontrarlas fácilmente. Yo cumplir mi parte, lo demás ser su problema.—Le miré infinitamente agradecida.

—Gracias Leah, eres una gran mujer, Jacob tiene suerte de tenerte a ti como su futura esposa.—me miró algo seria, y después Rose y Alice agradecieron. Ella nos siguió hasta el río, afortunadamente el agua no estaba fría, estábamos en buena estación, y el agua no era profunda, ella comenzó a regresar, sin los caballos a los que dejó amarrados a un árbol y comenzó a borrar nuestras huellas. Nunca terminaría de darle las gracias a esta joven.

A los pocos minutos escuché el galopar de los caballos y por fin el silencio, solo roto por nuestro ruido en el agua, deseaba hacer menos ruido pero no era posible, nos acercamos a la orilla, afortunadamente la luna nos permitía ver perfectamente, lo que era una verdadera suerte. Las piedras eran un tormento por lo resbaladizas, pero eso era poco para el precio de volver a ver a nuestros maridos. ¿pero en realidad quería verlo? Mis pesadillas eran tan nítidas que era difícil separar la realidad del sueño. Y me esforcé en ayudar a Alice. Cuando ya no pudo más, Rose cargó al bebé con cuidado y ternura, mientras yo abracé a Alice y la obligué a ir más de prisa.

Lo sé, soy una desgraciada por hacerlo, pero no quiero que nos vuelvan a atrapar, me da miedo que ella no pueda soportarlo y pueda… no, no quiero ni pensarlo. No podría vivir con esto. Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ellas y el bebé, de que ellos si puedan ser felices, tal vez sea tarde para mi, pero para ellas aún no, tienen tanto porque vivir…

POV ROSE

"Tengo miedo de que Alice no lo logre, se ve tan débil, me alegra saber que a pesar de su imagen frágil Bella es fuerte, no creo poder resistir algo como lo que ella pasó. La admiro. Y ahora con este bebé en brazos, siento unos inmensos deseos de estar junto a mi Emmett, de poder abrazarlo, necesito sentirlo junto a mi. Deseo, anhelo darle un hijo, no uno, muchos, que corran detrás de su padre, que jueguen con él.

No quiero perder las esperanzas, no ahora que podemos lograrlo, si hubiéramos estado Alice y yo, lo más seguro es que ya estaríamos muertas, la suerte y la fortuna nos sonríen porque Bella está con nosotras, si salimos de esta, no tendré con que pagarle lo que ha hecho por nosotras, la pobre apenas aguanta el peso de Alice y eso que ha bajado mucho de peso. ¡Dios santo! Ya está amaneciendo y siento que no hemos avanzado mucho, ruego a todos los santos porque podamos salvarnos.

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo chicas, mil gracias a todas las nenas lindas que me mandaron felicitar por mi cumple (el sabado) mil gracias de verdad.

**Mil gracias a:Kenny de Cullen,Aura Lizhet Nuez, Caresme, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	29. ¿SALVACION?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.29 ¿SALVACIÓN?

Después de dos días de ir en el río, caladas de los pies, y entumidas, por fin pudimos encontrar un fuerte. Se veía a lo lejos, pero era alentador. El día comenzaba a despuntar y Alice, estaba totalmente exhausta. Salimos por fin del río, contentas de por fin, estar a salvo.

Caminamos lo más aprisa posible en medio de todo aquel desierto tramo de escasa vegetación. Rose y Alice sonrieron por fin. A medio camino, se abrieron las puertas del fuerte y varios jinetes salieron en nuestra ayuda.

En cuanto nos tuvieron cerca, se bajaron de los caballos y nos brindaron la tan necesitada ayuda, solícitos, ayudaron a montar a Alice, quien estaba muy débil. Rose montó sola, sin ayuda, y a mi me subieron al caballo con el bebé cargando. Y un rato después, ya estábamos descansando en la enfermería.

El doctor del ejército: Félix Campbell la revisó y terminó dándole un tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir. Del bebé, me seguía encargando yo, a pesar de todo, Rose y yo nos encontrábamos bien, un poco débiles por el esfuerzo, y con los alimentos que nos llevaron, pudimos recuperar fuerzas, creo que más que eso, fue haber recuperado las esperanzas de encontrar a nuestra familia.

Una vez que ya estuvimos bien, uno de los oficiales me pidió que lo acompañara a ver al capitán, que estaba a cargo del fuerte. Y lo seguí. Llegamos en silencio hasta una oficina algo apartada. Tocó a la puerta y al escuchar la voz, abrió y me cedió el paso. Luego cerró y me quedé ahí, sin saber qué esperar.

—Pase por favor, tome asiento —la voz suave pero varonil surgió del fondo de la oficina. Caminé hacia el escritorio rústico que tenía ahí. Fue entonces, cuando lo pude ver. En ese uniforme impecablemente limpio. Y con su sombrero puesto a un lado de su silla, se levantó para saludarme con toda formalidad.

— John C. Sanders a sus pies señorita… —se veía muy joven para ser el capitán, pero me reservé el comentario y deje en claro mi nombre y apellido.

— Señora Isabella Cullen … —le miré, me sorprendió ver que de momento se puso pálido, y luego se recompuso. Me sonrió escuetamente y me hizo señas para sentarme.

—Veo para mi inmensa alegría que ustedes están bien. Incluido un bebé.—su voz sonaba intrigada y curiosa.

—Si, mis cuñadas Rose y Alice, la mama del bebé están un poco débiles pero nada más.— eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Y se levantó.  
Bueno en tal caso, no la entretengo más, solo que avisaré a sus familiares para que vengan por ustedes. Buen día. — Me hizo una reverencia y luego salí de ahí un poco confundida, aunque el bebé de inmediato se robó mi atención. Rose estaba dormitando y le pedí que me lo diera para arrullarlo, me sentía cansada, pero a salvo y eso era grandioso. Aunque… Temía el reencuentro.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme hermosa,Anonimo,Twilight all my love 4 ever, Vanne, betss mil gracias por cada review hermosa,Kenny de Cullen,Monica Morales, adienery, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	30. ¿INFIERNO O PARAISO?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 30 EN CASA ¿INFIERNO Ó PARAISO?

Pasamos algunos días recuperándonos ahí. Alice estaba completamente curada. Pues había llegado con malestares que las medicinas curaron rápidamente.

Rose estaba feliz al igual que yo cuidando al bebé, que su madre ya reclamaba más pronto. No habíamos visto al capitán en todos esos días. Pero se nos había informado que ya habían dado aviso de nuestro paradero a nuestra familia.

En ese tiempo, la esposa del capitán, amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos, era una mujer garbosa y de cabello negro y largo, pero muy activa. Casi no se le veía descansar. Algo austera en su arreglo pero muy hermosa. De curvas muy sinuosas y esculturales piernas, y estaba embelesada con mi sobrinito. No había rato que no pasara a ver que se le ofrecía al bebé.

Julia era su nombre y esa mujer traía a mas de un soldado babeando por ella. Sin embargo todos mostraban su respeto por el capitán. Quien por lo que escuché era un hombre de apariencia juvenil pero con mucha experiencia en batalla.

Finalmente después de dos días, llegaron Carlisle y Esme, acompañados por algunos peones del rancho. Una vez hechas las presentaciones y formalidades, Alice muy contenta invitó a Julia a visitarlos al rancho. Y ella aceptó.

Cuando nos vimos Carlisle, Esme y nosotras, no pudimos reprimir las lagrimas de felicidad.

—Ya les avisamos por telegrama a los muchachos, en cuanto lleguen a los pueblos donde mandamos los avisos, regresarán. —Era lo que nos dijo mi suegro.  
Finalmente, habiendo acomodado a Alice y al bebe en la carreta, y después de que Carlisle agradeciera sobremanera lo que habían hecho por nosotras, nos fuimos hacia el Rancho Cullen.

A pesar de la alegría de todo lo acontecido. No podía apartar de mi mente lo que sucedería en cuanto viera a Edward. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Fue una larga jornada de más de un día de camino. Pero volver a ver el rancho me trajo una alegría enorme, que no pude disimular.

—Él te ama Bella. No lo dudes, no importa lo pasado. Lo que importa es el presente. —Me susurró Alice mientras los demás gritaban emocionados que ya estábamos llegando. Si. Quería aferrarme a esa idea. Porque sería muy doloroso que él me rechazara, sin embargo, podía hacerlo y yo no podía culparlo.

Yo había pensado que estaba enamorada de esa sabandija de Ethan, pero había sido un espejismo. El amor verdadero era el que mi corazón sentía por Edward y eso nadie, absolutamente nadie podía cambiarlo.

Bajamos de la carreta y me sentía como en un sueño. Cuando entramos a la casa y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, me partió el corazón ver la cama preciosamente adornada. Esme había decorado todo para nuestra noche de bodas. Ya habían limpiado la habitación. No había ni rastro de lo que había sucedido. Busqué el sofá de color verde y me senté ahí. Y comencé a llorar.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero una mano me mecía suavemente. Era Esme quien me había hablado para que bajara a cenar, pero no había recibido respuesta. Por lo que mejor decidió subir.

—Vamos hija, la cena esta servida. Después podrán descansar todo lo que quieran, se lo merecen. — Cuando bajé, Carlisle guardó silencio, solo faltaba yo. Una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verme, Tomamos asiento y finalmente Esme dio gracias por estar nosotras sus hijas a su lado. Y cenamos. Tuve que obligarme porque necesitaba que vieran que estaba bien.

Finalmente terminamos la cena. Yo lo único que deseaba era irme a mi recamara. Me despedí de todos mientras me miraban con "cierta compasión" y me refugie en la recamara.

Una vez ahí, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Era totalmente increíble. Y no deseaba volver a pasar por nada de eso. Pero había un miedo más profundo y oscuro: Jacob Black. Sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría. Y sabía perfectamente que no soportaría volver a separarme de Edward, si él me dejaba quedarme a su lado.

El día siguiente fue largo, pero apacible. Intenté distraerme haciendo mil cosas, al final, en la tarde, yo no podía sostenerme del cansancio. Una sensación de asco estaba presente en mi. Me daba nauseas pero las controlaba lo mas que podía.

—Ve a descansar cariño, porque pronto vendrá tu madre, ya le avisamos que estas bien y quiere verte… —me comentó Esme con cariño.

—Gracias, con permiso.— Nuevamente me fui a la recamara, pero tal y como sucedió el día anterior, no dormí en la cama, me acomodé en el sofá verde nuevamente. No me sentía capaz de acostarme en una cama y mucho menos si era en "nuestra recamara" donde se supone que deberíamos dormir ambos. Eso no lo haría.

Mi sueño se convirtió rápidamente en una pesadilla, donde imágenes terribles se combinaban con unas esmeraldas desdeñosas, que me miraban con asco y desprecio. Pero había algo que no concordaba. Su voz sonaba tierna, incluso emocionada.

—_¡Bella! Bella… mi amor… ¡de verdad eres tú…_! —Y luego un suave movimiento acompasado. Abrí los ojos asustada y me encontré en brazos de…

—¡Edward! —estaba imposibilitada de poder decir algo más, como si una enorme roca hubiera caído en mi garganta. Y él me sujetaba con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, sin poder evitarlo mis lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro. El momento había llegado y él tenía que saberlo antes de cualquier otra cosa. Y después, mi destino estaría echado.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales (para que veas que si te tengo presente hermosa)NERY, anonimo, Vanne mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	31. CULPAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.31 CULPAS

No podía con este dolor, si lo perdía me moriría, eso era una verdad inalterable. Él me depositó con suavidad, como si yo fuera un delicado objeto que se podría romper fácilmente. Y así estaba mi corazón, a punto de partirse en pedazos.

Sin embargo, después de acostarme, se sentó junto a mi y me miró con dulzura, cómo solo él podía mirar. El silencio inundó la habitación y no pude decir nada de lo que yo quería decirle.

—Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo junto a mí. No sabes todo lo que pasamos Emmett, Jasper y yo por encontrarlas.—Su mirada se perdió de pronto entre las sombras

—hubiera ido al mismo infierno con tal de encontrarte mi amor. Nada nos puede separar ahora. Nada.—besó mi mano con delicadeza, y yo no sabía que decir, mis lágrimas caían a los lados como si fuera un río incontrolable.

Él se acercó y me abrazó, haciéndome sentir el calor de su pecho. Cuantas veces anhelé estos momentos y ahora que lo tengo, no puedo sentir más que miedo. Pronto él se daría cuenta de la verdad, porque no podía decírselo, no tenía valor para decirle lo que había sucedido. Era una cobarde por no afrontarlo, pero ¿acaso alguien podía culparme por sentir miedo? Su voz me impidió seguir pensando.

—Yo… tengo que pedirte perdón Bella, tengo mucho por lo que disculparme.—Se hincó para quedar cerca de mi rostro y yo sentía que el corazón se me partía.

—No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que sentí cuando te alejaron de mí. Sentí que me arrancaban el corazón. No fui lo suficientemente hombre como para defenderte Bella, perdóname yo… —esto no estaba bien. Se estaba echando la culpa de lo que había pasado y él no la tenía en absoluto.

—Basta Edward… por favor... —él me miró ceñudo.

—No Bella, yo debo asumir mis culpas, yo permití que te llevaran—Me quedé en shock y el recuerdo de ese momento vino a mi.

—¡No! — Abrí los ojos asustada cuando vi que el me besaría. No podía permitirlo.

Su aliento me embriagaba sin embargo los agrios recuerdos me llegaron de golpe, haciendo que me alejara de él. Y al momento extrañé su calor. Arrinconada lo miré sin poder decir nada.

No sé como habrá visto mi rostro porque no intentó acercarse de momento.

—Es mi culpa Bella y tengo que asumirla, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que te amo con locura y que no quiero perderte. Sin ti, no hay vida. Perdóname por favor… — Él bajó su cabeza en gesto de derrota. Cerré mis ojos incrédula ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él tenía la culpa?

Cuando abrí los ojos, alcancé a ver su espalda y que salía de la recamara. No volvió en toda la noche. Y obvio… yo no dormí, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.  
¿Por qué no me dejaban ser feliz con él? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para pagarlo de manera tan amarga? No lo sabía, solamente lloré y me derrumbé nuevamente, no supe en que momento me dormí.

Edward había salido del cuarto completamente destrozado. Ella lo rechazaba. Sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerla a su lado. Lo único que hizo fue que ella pasara vejaciones y penurias. Era el peor de los hombres. No valía un mísero centavo. Caminó hasta la cocina donde sacó unas botellas y se salió.

Ya entrada la madrugada Carter, el viejo, lo encontró llorando en el pajar. El pobre anciano, sintió estrujar su corazón al oír como se lamentaba por su falta de hombría y haberla dejado ir.  
No pudo aguantar más y fue a donde estaba ese joven. Tenía que hablar con él. Pero una mano lo detuvo. Al voltear, miró al joven Jasper que miraba en la misma dirección y con la mirada lo dijo todo. El viejo se dio la vuelta deseándole suerte.

Jasper entró y lo vio sentado mirando por la ventana del piso de arriba. Las botellas estaban junto a él.  
Alcanzó a escuchar:

—No la merezco, soy un bruto. Soy un inútil. —Jasper sintió pena, le dolía ver a su cuñado en ese estado. Tenía que ayudarlo y pronto.

* * *

Si, sé que es poco, pero es un adelanto para que sepan que sigo aquí, y que no dejo las historias, ustedes me merecen todo mi respeto. He leido sus reviews y lo agradezco. Por eso mismo subo esto para que vean que continuo, estoy escribiendo Mundo de Mentiras, ya casi en la recta final.

Las quiero muchisimo, mil gracias por leer a esta loca y sus desvaríos.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme estoy mejor, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, sigo aquí. De pie, con orgullo y sigo escribiendo, Bellami siento mucho hacerte esperar, espero que esto compense un poco, pronto tendrás mas capitulos,Kenny de Cullen, amiga hermosa mil gracias por seguirme, mariangel de cullen, Angie Cullen Hale,NERY mil disculpas,Corazón de Cristal, no tengo palabras para agradecerte por tu comentario, Monica Morales, gracias por seguirme a pesar de mis tardanzas mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	32. HIEL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.32 HIEL

—¿Me invitas un trago Edward?—él volteó al escuchar su nombre y miró a su cuñado que estaba junto a él. Miró con desgana las botellas y le dio una. Jasper tomó la botella y la destapó, luego la bebió como si fuera agua, mas de la mitad de la botella.

—No creo que el insultarte y emborracharte te lleve a algún lado.—lo miró a ver cuál era su reacción.  
Edward miraba hacia las estrellas, sus ojos acuosos apenas distinguían el brillo de ellas.

—No sabes cuánto había esperado para que ella fuera mía, siempre pensé que ella era para mí. Desde la primera vez que la vi, me enamoré de ella. Era casi una niña Jasper, y me enamoré de ella perdidamente. Intenté alejarla de ese alacrán de Ethan y ve todo lo que ha sucedido.  
Solo he traído desgracias a su vida. No la merezco.—Con apuración, llevó la botella a su boca y bebió hasta terminarla, Jasper ahora si estaba preocupado.

—No es así Edward y lo sabes, si no hubieras impedido esa boda, a estas horas Bella estaría muerta de pena y sufriendo en algún lado.—Edward comenzó a reírse.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?— Edward le miró y contestó con amargura.

—Ella está muerta de pena y sufriendo en mi recamara. Yo la he hecho sufrir. Vete Jasper, quiero estar solo.—de nada valieron sus alegatos, Jasper tuvo que irse y dejar a Edward rumiar su dolor y desprecio hacia sí mismo. Pero no se fue. Se quedó cerca para vigilar que no hiciera alguna tontería. Al poco rato, Emmett le llevaba una frazada y un café caliente, mientras le hacía compañía a su cuñado.

—¿No lo convenciste verdad?— Jasper le miró molesto.

—Obviamente no. Pero eso no quiere decir que me rendiré.— Pero por desgracia, los días pasaron y Bella y Edward seguían igual. Bella encerrada en la recamara sin querer salir y Edward se refugiaba en el trabajo hasta caer exhausto en el granero. No iba a la casa. Y pedía su ropa para no entrar a la habitación.

—Esto ya me tiene muy preocupado—comentó Carlisle a su familia mientras desayunaban. Esme solo tomó su mano, pero su esposo ya sabía que ella pensaba de la misma manera.

Mientras en la recamara de Bella.

Esos malditos mareos no la dejaban en paz. El asco por la comida era más que evidente, pues en esos días no había probado bocado. Se sentía débil, y se moría de ganas por estar al lado de su esposo. Si tan sólo no fuera tan estúpida y boca floja, las cosas serían distintas, pero era muy difícil estar en su situación. Amando con locura a Edward pero con la terrible congoja de estar embarazada y no saber de quién sería el hijo. Tal vez Edward volviera con ella, pero cuando naciera el bebé y si éste no se pareciera a él, ella se moriría de vergüenza y dolor.

Alice ya estaba muchísimo mejor de salud, y aunque intentó hablar con Bella, ésta se rehúso completamente no permitiendo que nadie se le acercara. Rosalie ya había hablado con ella, le gritó en la puerta, diciéndole que fuera valiente, como en el río. Cuando Alice y ella misma no creían que lograrían escapar. Y sin embargo lo hicieron gracias a ella, que debía ser fuerte para afrontar la situación porque Edward no la abandonaría en ninguna circunstancia. Pero eso solo empeoraba su miedo y su dolor. ¿Qué culpa podía tener un bebé que aún no nacía? ¿Cómo sería su vida, cuando supiera que era fruto de una violación? Muchas dudas, muchas preguntas y muchos callejones sin salida para Bella, eso la torturaba minuto a minuto. Y a pesar de que dejó entrar a Carlisle por ser doctor, le suplicó que no le dijera nada a Edward. Su suegro la miró compadecido, ya Alice y Rosalie lo habían puesto al tanto de todo.

—Debes darle una oportunidad a mi hijo, no puedes creer que él te quiera alejar cuando lo sepa. Además, no fue tu culpa Bella.—pero ella fue inflexible. Cuando se fue Carlisle, ella se acercó tímidamente a la ventana, y vio a lo lejos a Edward, con el torso desnudo y el pantalón ajustado, el sol había tostado un poco su piel y también se notaban los efectos de éste. Parecía que su piel brillaba, se veía tan hermoso, tan guapo, tan perfecto… que parecía irreal. Bella tuvo que morderse la mano, para evitar alargarla hacia él. Anhelaba su toque, deseaba saber que no era un espejismo, que era real, pero no podía. Y eso la hacía más desdichada.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales, tahily masen (complacida damita) Angie Cullen Masen, bellami (no me olvido de nadie, siempre las tengo presentes porque por ustedes escribo),Kenny de Cullen, maiangel de cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	33. TODO O NADA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap. 33 TODO O NADA

Esos días a pesar de ser de tortura y dolor, le pesaban más por la ausencia/cercanía de Edward. No podía con todo. Carlisle le había dicho que no perdía nada hablando con Edward y que lo juzgaba antes de contarle todo. Además lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar junto a él. Si él no aceptaba al bebé, si la rechazaba en cuanto supiera que no era de él, tenia una alternativa. Pero de momento disfrutaría lo que pudiera a su lado.

Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo. Era** todo o nada.**

Ese día se bañó y se arregló con esmero para él. Su vientre apenas empezaba a abultarse. Y a pesar de su miedo, salió a buscarlo. Los Cullen habían salido para registrar al bebé de Alice en el pueblo cercano, volverían al día siguiente.

"_No dejes ir la felicidad Bella, él te ama_"—fueron las palabras de Alice la noche anterior, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que ellos serían felices. Conteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo, vio a lo lejos a Edward que se disponía a domar a un potro salvaje. Eso siempre le había dado pánico a Bella, las cosas podían salir mal, podía salir herido. Eso hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

Mientras Edward ajeno a todo, miraba al potro a punto de montarlo, no le importaba nada, sólo quería descargar su frustración y dolor. Estaba pensando en darle el divorcio a Bella y marcharse de ahí. Tal vez se iría a otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no importaba la distancia, el corazón era el que le causaba tantos problemas. Y no podía evitarlo.

Éste comenzó a moverse frenético, Edward estaba bien sostenido en la cuerda y la silla, y aunque el potro se movía de un lado a otro, no pudo quitárselo de encima. En los últimos movimientos bruscos, Edward se sintió observado y al buscar la fuente de ello, vio a Bella, la cara de susto que ella tenía le hizo perder la concentración y aflojar la fuerza de agarre, todo sucedió al mismo tiempo, el grito de Bella y la caída de Edward. Ambos sucedieron en un segundo. Bella miró llena de pánico como él volteaba a verla y al segundo siguiente iba cayendo.

Edward en ese eterno segundo antes de caer al suelo, estaba consternado. Bella estaba ahí. Ella no debía estar ahí, podía pasarle algo. Ya no. Ya no más. Y de pronto un golpe seco y todo se oscureció.

—Estará bien señora Cullen, déle un poco de tiempo, la caída fue aparatosa, pero no le pasó gran cosa… —alcanzó a escuchar Edward poco a poco, hasta que reconoció la voz de Carter, seguida de otra voz completamente asustada.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? Está inconsciente, ¡por Dios! Y su padre no está… —Volvió a escuchar sollozos, eso le estrujó el corazón. Intentó moverse.

—Iré a preparar la carreta Señora Cullen —le dijo Carter a una preocupadísima Bella. Y salió.

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en su recamara, y ella estaba ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No llores… por favor —Eso hizo que ella volteara a verlo y se fuera encima de él, limpiándose de un manotazo las lágrimas y tocándolo con sus manos, revisando cada parte de su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Dios! Fue una horrible caída. ¿Te duele algo?—él afirmó y ella se detuvo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—¿Dónde? —la preocupación tenía su rostro, Edward podía verla ahora, cerca de él, preocupándose por él. Eso lo llenó repentinamente de una loca esperanza.

—Aquí —señaló con su mano y ella se quedó petrificada.

—Tengo destrozado el corazón Bella, porque no puedo vivir sin ti. No quiero encadenarte a una vida de dolor. Tú tienes derecho a ser feliz, y yo… —ella le puso su mano en la boca, él guardó silencio, una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella.

—Tú tienes derecho a ser feliz, soy yo quien no quiere encadenarte a una vida de amargura y maledicencias. Yo… —Edward se levantó rápidamente lo que hizo que una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo hiciera recostarse de nuevo. Bella asustada se le acercó solicita a tratar de ayudarlo. Él puso su mano en la nuca de ella y su otra mano en el rostro de ella.

—Te amo Bella, sólo eso me importa. Sólo me separaría de ti el que tú no me ames. Si es así, dímelo de una vez y te dejaré libre para que seas feliz con alguien más.—Ella lo miró con ojos abiertos por lo que le dijo. Los labios le temblaron cuando por fin habló.

—Te amo Edward Cullen, te amo como jamás amaré a nadie más. —La sonrisa esplendorosa de él la deslumbró. Añoraba tanto esos gestos en él. La acercó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo—Pero hay algo que debes saber yo… —él la interrumpió.

—Ya dijiste lo único que me importaba saber, me has devuelto mi alma. Te amo Isabella Cullen.—Ella cedió y él la besó tiernamente, un beso, dos, tres. No eran suficientes. Si ella se iba al infierno, sería después de saborear la delicia de los besos de su esposo. Sólo que una cosa, lleva a la otra. Los besos subieron poco a poco en intensidad, Bella deseaba seguir, él la deseaba, la amaba.

Y antes de seguir con ello, había que advertirle, era ahora o nunca.

—Edward estoy embarazada —eso hizo que él se detuviera de golpe. Mirándola por un segundo con sorpresa para después sonreír feliz, eso no cuadraba con lo que ella pensaba que pasaría. Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Y ella sorprendida se alejó un poco de él, mientras la observaba intrigado.

—¿Has entendido lo que te dije? Estoy esperando un hijo y no sé si sea tuyo o … —le dolió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tenía que decir la verdad, ya no soportaba ese infierno. Y pronto iría al verdadero, cuando él la rechazara.

—Sí, te escuché Bella, y estoy feliz, estás esperando un hijo mío, eso es lo que importa. —Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa. Se alejó de él, dio varios pasos hacia atrás con el rostro acongojado.

—Eso no lo sé, yo no sé de quien sea el hijo que estoy esperando. ¿Y si no es tuyo? Yo, yo me volveré loca de vergüenza y pena y…—Edward se levantó ignorando la fuerte punzada en la cabeza y caminó despacio hacia ella.

—No me importa Bella, de todos modos lo amaré como a ti. Lo que importa es que está en tu vientre, y será un buen hijo, porque tiene a una buena madre —para ese momento ya estaba junto a Bella que comenzó a llorar de nuevo, silenciosamente.—. Eso es lo que importa, que está creciendo en ti, por eso lo amo. Porque es una extensión de ti, y tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo.—Levantó suavemente su rostro con su mano y ella le miró anonadada.

—¿No te doy asco por eso? ¿No sientes repugnancia porque otro haya …—No terminó de decirlo, Edward la besó con ternura, con adoración, con regocijo.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta mi amor?— preguntó minutos después cuando ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones. Ella se aferró a su cintura y hundió su cara en el pecho de él, mientras era abrazada con delicadeza.

—Te amo Edward, te amo

—No más que yo, amor.—Y levantándola la llevó de nuevo hacia la cama. Con ternura la depositó en el lecho matrimonial, recostándose a su lado, abrazándola. Era entrar en el paraíso y no quería romper el momento. Era suya nuevamente y esta vez, no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo.

Carter estaba en el granero, cuando iba a tocar en la puerta, escuchó que ambos estaban hablando y sabía que era necesario, por eso se fue sigilosamente de regreso a sus labores. Intuía que eso terminaría bien. Ambos jóvenes se adoraban y merecían ser felices. 

Rato después, Edward bajaba a la cocina y pedía la comida para su esposa, aprovechó para darse una ducha, ya que la caída lo dejó lleno de tierra. Bella se había quedado dormida, no quiso despertarla por lo que mejor fue por la comida, ahora ella debía alimentarse bien. Esperaba un hijo, un hijo de ambos. Y pobre de aquél que dijera lo contrario. Ese hijo era suyo y de nadie más. Y sería tan amado y tan feliz al igual que su madre, esa era la meta de Edward.

* * *

**Me siento muy cursi, espero no empalagarlas a ustedes, pero fue lo que salió. Estaba inspirada cuando escribí este capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Espero me perdonen por tardar tanto, después de las siguientes dos semanas, volveré a escribir con regularidad.  
**

**Mil gracias a : Caresme, Aries Al, Bellami, Caresme de mi corazón, Doris (perdón nena), Dana Lapizlazuli, sory, Angie Cullen Hale, Monica Morales, Tahily Masen y si alguien más me faltó me disculpo. Me dicen y lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos  
**


	34. FELICIDAD AL FIN

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.34 FELICIDAD AL FIN

Edward estaba a su lado, no podía creer en su buena suerte. Podía respirar su aroma mientras volvía a su realidad. Edward la amaba. Se lo había dicho. Y mientras la felicidad durara, ella se aferraría con uñas y dientes a ello. Tal vez, cuando naciera el bebé… Ella no estaba tan segura como él, pero tendría que esperar a que naciera y entonces ya decidiría que hacer.

Un aroma delicioso la hizo abrir los ojos, su marido estaba junto a ella y despedía un aroma arrebatador, se dio cuenta que se había bañado y cambiado. Se levantó un poco más y distinguió también el aroma de un delicioso plato de guisado. En ese momento su estómago gruñó y ella se sonrojó mientras Edward le acercaba el plato donde ella estaba.

—Eso está muy mal Bella, no estás alimentada como debe ser, pero se acabó. Señora Cullen, de ahora en adelante tiene que alimentarse bien por nuestro hijo.—la devoción con la que decía esas palabras, la hicieron estremecer, parecía que efectivamente no tenía problemas con el bebé. Una vez que terminó el guisado, la hizo comer postre y beber jugo. Estaba satisfecha.

Después retiró todo y lo acomodó en la mesa junto a la puerta. Y después de mirar a Bella, se acostó a su lado. Ella se aferró a él.

—Tengo miedo Edward…—su voz como un susurro era completamente audible para él. Que ella le estuviera abriendo el corazón, tenía que ser pagado con lo mismo.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo Bella?—la abrazó más hacia él mientras ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que traía dentro.

—Porque hay muchos obstáculos que nos impiden ser felices. Jacob…—ella sintió como él se tensaba y no quería que se sintiera culpable.— por favor… déjame terminar —él le dio un beso en la frente indicándole así que continuara.

—Sé que él vendrá. No estará en paz hasta que…—no podía terminar la frase, era una completa agonía.—Edward suspiró y dijo:

—Estaremos preparados para esa situación, no volverá a alejarte de mi, te lo juro Bella.—la confianza de sus palabras trajeron un alivio momentáneo a su alma. Ahora era tiempo de disfrutar, no sabía cuanto duraría pero lo disfrutaría.

Ella levantó su rostro hacia él, para decirle algo pero calló al ver sus ojos brillar tan intensamente. Él al miró con deseo, con amor y con ternura atrajo su rostro hacia él y la besó. Un beso delicado, suave, pero intenso que hizo vibrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Haciéndola sentir viva, alejando sus miedos, y llenándola de un intenso deseo. Los brazos de él la apretaron suavemente y rodaron en la cama, hasta quedar frente a frente.

No hizo falta palabras, no las necesitaban, poco a poco, cada vez con más impaciencia, las prendas de uno y otro quedaron tiradas en el piso. Los besos tiernos quedaron atrás, para dar paso a besos de fuego, caricias cargadas de deseo y desesperación. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya no más distancias, ya no más secretos, sólo ellos dos, y su momento.

Las caricias eran ardientes, como ellos mismos, deseaban fundirse uno en el otro, beber de su amor, saciarse del hambre por su cuerpo, por sus labios. Ambos estaban en el paraíso, disfrutando por fin de su amor. Los gemidos de ella eran ahogados con los besos apasionados de él. No podía saciarse, entre más tenía de ella, más la necesitaba, más la deseaba. Era una dulce locura. Y ellos retozaban en ese vaivén de pasión con notas de ternura, entregándose por completo, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer.

El sol comenzó a salir, mientras Edward le daba un beso en la frente a Bella que, agotada, se dejó llevar por el sueño en brazos de él. Era suya y esta vez nadie, absolutamente nadie se la arrebataría. Con una sonrisa plena en su rostro, se quedó dormido abrazado a su único amor. 

Dos días después, llegaron Alice y los demás, muy contentos por haber registrado al pequeño Jasper Whitlock jr. Todos bajaron y entraron a la casa.  
Los sirvientes se movían silenciosos y hacían el menor ruido posible. Cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de ello, pregunto a una doncella.

—La Señora Bella y el señor Edward están durmiendo. El almuerzo está listo. Pero no queremos despertarlos… están cansados.—el rubor coloreó las mejillas de la doncella, mientras Esme captaba y sólo preguntó:

—¿Cuanto tiempo han estado en la recamara sin salir?

—Tres días, Señora Esme.—ambos sonrieron felices, por fin sus hijos estaban juntos. Había que celebrarlo. Alice y Rosalie sonrieron como tontas cuando Esme les dijo la noticia, que Edward y Bella por fin estaban juntos. Emmett y Jasper sonrieron había mucho que celebrar.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa—murmuró Esme y fueron a la cocina a almorzar, ya tendrían tiempo para apresurarse, ya todos en la mesa, escucharon a Esme:

—Coman muy bien señoras y señores, porque después tendremos mucha actividad por delante. -Todos sonrieron felices. 

* * *

No alcancé a subir capítulo porque me enfermé de gripe y tos muy fuerte, hasta ahorita que les dejo el capitulo. Espero les guste y bueno, aún faltan muchas cosas más.

Besos y gracias por sus comentarios: Bellami,caresme hermosa, Monica Morales.

sigo aquí, que felicidad, y creo poder subir capítulo de la revancha. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
